VOLARÉ
by Carol MacLand
Summary: ÉL DEBÍA CUMPLIR CON ELLA, PARA ELLO DEBERÍA DEJAR A LA FAMILIA, SOBRETODO ALEJARSE DE ELROY ANDREW QUIEN COMO SIEMPRE QUERÍA IMPONERSE A TODA COSTA, YA TENIA LA MEJOR DE LAS CANDIDATAS PARA SER LA NUEVA MATRIARCA Y AUMENTAR LAS ARCAS DE LA FORTUNA DE LOS ANDREW.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

El gran empresario William A. Andrew ya tenía treinta años, oficialmente se corrían muchos rumores, ese día un suceso inesperado cambiará su vida, lo peor era que la de ella también, ella que era su luz, su refugio, su mejor amiga.

Viendo a la oscuridad desde la ventana de su habitación, recordaba a aquella pequeña, un largo suspiro se escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser, cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Lo siento pequeña, lo lamento tanto Candy, te amo, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar, más de lo que nunca ame o amaré a nadie en mi vida.

Al abrir los ojos, giró su cuerpo para ver a la mujer que yacía en su lecho, totalmente desnuda, con el cabello disperso sobre la almohada, aún se podía observar su piel brillante por las gotas de sudor después de aquella inesperada entrega, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lo siento por la familia, no voy a sacrificarla a ella también, todo fue mi culpa, por no saber controlar mis impulsos.

Después de decir aquello, tomó su ropa para cubrir su cuerpo que aún se encontraba desnudo, durante años se había especulado sobre sus miles de supuesto romances y relaciones, la realidad era que él era un caballero, era fiel a sus principios y sobretodo le era fiel a su amor, al amor que sintió por aquella niña llorona, que conoció en aquella colina aquel día ventoso, sus hermosos ojos verdes le habían cautivado, su risa había marcado su alma como un sello de fuego, en sus momentos de aflicción su recuerdo siempre le dio fortaleza.

-Candy, Candy mi amor yo... yo no se como pude, ahora no puedo hacer nada, esto no puedo cambiarlo, solo fue un momento de debilidad que cambiaría todo, Candy esto será un tormento... tan sólo una palabra tuya y yo... yo... qué distinto habría sido todo Candy, mi amor.

Agobiado por lo sucedido, tratando de acallar su conciencia, camino hasta las caballerizas tomó una hermosa yegua blanca y salió a cabalgar.

¿Como olvidar todo lo vivido con ella? ¿Como estar con ella después de esto? ¿Cómo iba a verle a la cara? Tantas oportunidades que tuvo de decirle lo que sentía por ella ¿y ahora? Después de esto, ya no podía, ya no podía pararse simplemente delante de ella y simplemente decir ¿Sabes Candy? Siempre te he amado.

Cabalgó, durante horas, ya no podría correr o eludir las cosas, tenía que ser un hombre honorable y cumplir, cumplirle a esa mujer que yacía en su cama, que le había entregado su virtud sin reservas, sin preguntas, ella confiaba en él, por eso lo había acompañado a Lakewood, y él había perdido el control, sin darse cuenta llegó a la cascada, quería dejar correr sus temores, sus dudas, sus culpas, su aflicción como el agua que caía desde lo alto.

Necesitaba liberarse de las cadenas que representaba su apellido, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba actuar, necesitaba tomar una decisión, su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz si por un momento de debilidad, esta mujer era lastimada, ella no lo merecía y él... él no lo permitiría, ya en el pasado muchos a su alrededor habían sufrido, por el honor, se habían sacrificado sus vidas, sus sueños, su amor su corazón ¿Para qué? Para ser infelices, para vivir vidas miserables, sumidos en riquezas, pero muertos... muertos en vida rodeados de una sociedad hipócrita, a quienes sólo les importaba lo que podían tomar de ellos.

El responsable de todo aquello había sido él, el que no la respeto, él se dejó arrastrar por el deseo de la carne, regresó ya estando oscuro, tenía intenciones de ir directamente a su despacho.

-Buenas noches señor William, Jack el mayordomo le saludo en cuanto lo vio.

-Buenas noches ¿Sucedió algo que me estabas esperando?

-Si, disculpe señor, llegó un telegrama, el mensajero estaba esperando para ver si deseaba enviar alguna respuesta, pero tuvo que marcharse, pero...

-No te preocupes, Albert tomaba el pequeño trozo de papel en sus manos y lo leyó sin demora.

 _ELROY_ _ENTERADA, PARTE HOY,_ _LAKEWOOD_ _, MUY MOLESTA. LADY_ _ROSALIN_ _MAC FINDER LA ACOMPAÑA, URGENTE ESPERO RESPUESTA._

 _GEORGE_

Al terminar de leer aquello, el rubio dio instrucciones de hacer su equipaje y el de su acompañante, mandó a preparar un carruaje y luego entró al estudio, su mirada recorrió los retratos que se encontraban en las paredes, Anthony, Stear, Archie, Rosse, Sus padres y Candy... Una enorme pintura de ellos dos juntos vestidos con sus trajes típicos y sus hermosos tartanes, no pudo más que suspirar, sirvió un poco de whisky en un vaso y se sentó tras su escritorio, cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de lo sucedido unas horas ante llegó Su memoria.

Le habían asignado una habitación equivocado por error, el había ido a avisarle que vendrían por su equipaje, ella estaba allí, frente a el sin ropa, sin nada.  
El había tocado la puerta y no recibir respuesta entro, un diminuto pijama Negro estaba sobre la cama, estaba lista para ponerse aquella prenda.

El estaba embelesado mirándola y se acercó poco a poco hasta donde ella estaba, parecía estar ausente viendo a la nada, él se sentó en la cama, admirando el cuerpo de aquella mujer que parecía una aparición, con lentitud el levantó una mano y ella bajo la mirada hacia él, sus miradas se cruzaban y quedaban entrelazadas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Sólo se miraban, ella se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y luego le acarició a él el rostro.

Aún sentía que sus manos le quedaban la piel, de sólo recordar sentía que su miembro se endurecía, con aquello estaba sufriendo y disfrutando a la vez.

Por inercia él se levantó y sin pensarlo devoró sus labios, a su nariz llegaba el olor a rosas que emanaba su cuerpo, se separa para poder ella un poco para verla a los ojos y pudo sentir su estremecimiento, nuevamente tomó sus labios y la beso, ella respondió cerrando sus ojos.

Él al ver como ella cerraba los ojos, se perdió en la lujuria del momento y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, se acercó más a ella para que sintiera su cuerpo y como su miembro se había endurecido.

Ella respondió con un gemido que lo hizo estremecer, Con su mano derecha acariciaba uno de sus redondos gluteos mientras con la otra la pegaba más a su cuerpo, ella extasiada se perdía en tantas sensaciones nuevas, nunca había sentido algo si, sentía su cuerpo caliente y palpitante, así como su corazón latía también.

El bajo sus labios hasta sus senos como siempre soñó hacerlo los chupo con ansiedad y devoción, mientras hacía aquello su miembro aumentaba de tamaño.

En un momento ella la iniciativa y con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, para luego quitarsela, enseguida deslizó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón y lo desabrocho.

Ninguno dijo nada él la besaba con deseo, ella se entregaba sumisa a sus deseos.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, él la besaba frenético y ella gemía de placer. El la recostó sobre la cama y con una mano tocaba su intimidad, al sentirla húmeda y lista para recibirlo se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a penetrarla.

-¿Te duele? Le preguntó al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-Se siente grande, seguí por favor, no pares.

Gemía muy bajito y hacía respiraciones cortas al sentir que él la penetraba centímetro lentamente con delicadeza, centímetro a centímetro sentía como él reclamaba esa tierra virgen.

Él sentía como estaba abriendo camino para él dentro de ella, sentía como su cuerpo iba adelante y atrás, adentrándose más y más dentro de ella, aquello se sentía tan erótico, cada toque, cada roce, y cada caricia la hacía estremecer, cada vez se sentía más mojada.

-Me encantas, le dijo él mientras la penetraba por completo.

-Oh sí, más. ¡AH! ¡AH!

Ninguno dijo nada más, él entraba y salía de ella, se había vuelto un baile por momentos violento, por momentos lentos, ambos transpiraban, el estar en ese momento les pareció la mejor cosa en el mundo.

Ella cerró los ojos, él con una mano tocó su vagina y estimula su clítoris, luego aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones, en ese punto ya ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo, ninguno quería pensaba en nada, solo en placer que se estaban brindado mutuamente.

Sus penetraciones me estaban parecían estar fuera de control, tanto que ella le clavó las uñas y comenzó a rasguñar la espalda y a gritar, sintiendo como un orgasmo se asomaba.

Él, comenzó a moverse aún más fuerte, la sentís gemir con fuerza lo que le indicó que estaban por acabar, los dos se movían al mismo ritmo, se besaban

Siguió moviéndose, ralentizando sus movimientos a medida que los segundos se iban, mientras el final de aquella antigua danza llegaba a su final, ambos llegaban a clímax juntos, casados y sudorosos.

El toque de la puerta lo trajo al presente.

-Señor el carruaje está listo, solo esperan por ustedes,

-Enseguida, salimos Jack, muchas gracias, sin más subió las escaleras, cuando entró a la habitación allí estaba ella aún dormida, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, él se agachó y tocando su hombro la despertó.

-Disculpa, pero debemos partir, mi tía se enteró que estoy acá y viene en camino.

-¿Tu tía? La cara de asombro de ella en otras circunstancias hasta chistosa habría sido, pero era necesario partir lo antes posible.

-Necesito dar algunas instrucciones a los empleados y escribir una carta, por favor no te demores mucho, sin decir más se retiró y fue a dar algunas instrucciones a los pocos empleados que allí se encontraban, luego fue al despacho y escribió algunas líneas para su tía y otra para ella, su eterno y verdadero amor, para su pequeña.

Dos horas más tarde ya habían salido del pueblo, para cuando Elroy Andrew llegó, ya estaban rumbo a New York. William Andrew había tomado su decisión y nada ni nadie podría hacerlo dar marcha atrás.

El camino fue largo y silencioso, cuando llegaron a la ciudad fueron directo al puerto, en la distancia una joven rubia ver a los barcos alejarse.

-Albert espero está decisión no te pese, espero seas feliz, Candy sostenía aquella carta que él escribiera en Lakewood para ella antes de partir, la apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

Nada podía hacer, la decisión estaba tomada, si ella le hubiese dicho, si tan solo le hubiera dicho...

\- El hubiera no existe Candy, se reprendió así misma, por todo lo que estaba por suceder.

Ya habían pasado dos meses y parecía que la tierra se había tragado al patricia del Clan Andrew.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, UNA ILUSIÓN

Al atardecer un barco zarpaba rumbo a Europa, un caballero alto y de porte elegante aborda finalmente aquel navío junto a una joven de larga y roja cabellera, la pareja llamaba la atención, eran elegantes, ambos de Buenos modos y realmente hacían una hermosa pareja.

Nadie los dependía y aún así permanecieron por mucho tiempo pegados de la barandilla, mientras los demás se despedían de sus seres queridos ellos dos se despedían de la vida que dejaban atrás, del pasado, de todos y a la misma vez de nadie.

-Vamos, necesito hablar con el Capitán es necesario arreglar nuestra situación Legal.

-No quiero que hagas esto por el que dirán, yo también participe, yo te deje, yo te acepte, ella veía a la nada por mucho que lo amaba, por mucho que le deseara, no podía forzarlo a un matrimonio sin amor, quizás ya alguien ocupaba su corazón.

-Es la que es, ya la decisión está tomada, al acceder a viajar conmigo aceptaste lo que sucedería, el tampoco quitaba su vista del azul profundo del mar.

Él estaba más que decidido a cumplirle, no era justo, no quería obligarla pero no podía dejarla a su suerte, sería señalada, sería humillada por haberse entregado a él, su corazón estaba sangrando, la estaba arrastrando a una vida que seguramente no era la que ella quería.

Sin demora acudieron a la oficina del Capitán ya todo estaba decidido, ya no podían dar marcha atrás, sus miradas estaban llenas de melancolía, ninguno dijo nada, aquello era simplemente inevitable, él no permitiría que ella se fuera y ella... Ella simplemente lo amaba y aunque fuera de aquella manera aceptaría estar por siempre con él.

toc toc toc, tocaban a la puerta del capitán, valla sorpresa el Capitán del navío no era otro que su cuñado.

-¡Vicent! Albert estaba más que asombrado de verle.

-¡William! Que bueno verte, que inesperado, el Capitán se acercó abrazándolo efusivamente, tenía años de no ver al amado hermano de su difunta esposa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el joven venía acompañado, ver a este muchacho le recordaba a su hijo, Albert más que su tío parecería el hermano mayor de el muchaco.

-Vicent, necesito tu ayuda, dijo el rubio sin más y con determinación.

-Estoy a tu orden para lo que necesites, Vicent estaba serio y bastante intrigado.

-Necesito que me cases lo más pronto posible, aquello saco al Capitán de si.

-¿Pero Albert? Los ojos de Vicent se abrían desmesuradamente.

-De ser posible en este mismo momento, Albert estaba inexpresivo pero hablaba con determinación.

-¿Y la novia William? Fue lo único que pudo preguntar al ver su actitud, bien que conocía esa mirada en el joven Patriarca.

-Acá está, en ese momento se apartaba dejando ver a la joven a su espalda, ella estaba viendo al suelo, una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Pero William tu no puedes ¿Estas loco? Vicent estaba impactado al ver a la pelirroja.

-Puedo y lo voy hacer, acá están sus documentos y los míos Vicent, el hombre tomó aquellos documentos y los reviso, estaba asombrado de ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Están seguros? ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieren? Vicent paseaba su mirada entre ella y él.

-Yo creo que esto... Albert no le permitió continuar.

-Esto ya lo acordamos y no vamos a discutir, ella lo veía suplicante.

-William si ella no está segura, o no se quiere casar contigo no lo voy hacer, Vicent lo veía con dureza, por lo que el rubio se molesto, desviando su mirada hasta ella.

-¿Quieres que le explique a Vicent la razón de todo esto? Ella parpadeaba incrédula.

-¡No serias capaz! contestaba ella.

-No tientes tu suerte, no me pongas a prueba, Vicent los veía incrédulo.

-William Andrew no me amenaces, ella ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

Valla ¿quién imaginaría que William se casaría con esta chica que era tan firme como él? pensó el capitán.

-Creo que esto deben hablar en privado, espero me acompañen en la cena.

-Con gusto Vicent, ella sabe que debemos casarnos, te agradezco sea lo antes posible, sabes bien de lo que es capaz mi tía si no actuó rápido.

-Te entiendo, pero si ella no quiere casarse, no la puedes obligar.

-Pero yo no dije que no me voy a casar, dijo ella haciendo que ambos hombres la mirarán.

-¿Entonces si te quieres casar? ¿Sabes que puedes negarte? ella solo soltó un suspiro.

-Es lo que William desea hacer.

-Sabes que es lo correcto, es lo mejor para ti, tomando sus manos la veía suplicante.

-Pero no tienes porque hacerlo yo.. yo no quiero que te sientas obligado.

Vicente los veía atentamente, algo había pasado entre aquellos dos y de su cuenta corría que se hiciera lo correcto.

-No se diga más pasen, con una mano señalaba su oficina y así sin testigos, sin flores, sin protocolo se casaron, ella aún tenía dudas, el se sentía aliviado.

Esa noche asistieron a la cena de bienvenida que se daba en el comedor, los comensales vestían de gala, las mujeres lucían joyas costosa, pero entre todas, ella resaltaba con su belleza, él con su elegancia tampoco pasaba desapercibido, muchos jóvenes al verla se quedaron prendado de su hermosa sonrisa y su belleza.

Aunque se sentaron en la mesa del capitán se mantuvieron en silencio, intervinieron poco en la conversación y se retiraron temprano, disculpándose con los demás comensales. Después que se retiraron uno de los hombres que estaba en la mesa trato de conseguir información sobre ellos.

-Capital disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿usted conoce al caballero que se acaba de retirar? ¿Podría usted presentarme a la Señorita?

-De poder, claro que podría, aunque creo que mi cuñado estaría bastante molesto de saber que usted quiere que le sea presentada su esposa, Vicent sonreía al ver la cara de asombro de aquel hombre.

-¿Su esposa?

-Sí, justo están de viaje de luna de miel ¿hacen hermosa pareja verdad?

-Si, ella es muy hermosa, dijo el hombre por lo bajo, dando por terminada la conversación.

Ellos mientras paseaban por la cubierta, ella lo tomaba del brazo, él de cuando en cuando bajaba su mirada para verla y ella subía su rostro hacia él y sonreía tímidamente, cada vez que ella veía sus hermosos ojos azules se perdía en ellos.

Ella quería hacerle feliz, aunque todo aquello fue por un arrebato de ambos, ella estaba determina, iba a poner toda su voluntad y su empeño para que el se sintiera orgulloso de ella y todo iniciaría esa misma noche.

-Estoy un poco cansada ¿podríamos retirarnos a descansar?

-Como quieras, lamentó haberte arrastrado a todo esto.

-Aún estamos a tiempo, podríamos anular el matrimonio, nadie se entraría, ella veía hacia el mar y hablaba con serenidad, él la abrazaba desde atrás.

-Nada de eso, usted es mi esposa desde hoy y hasta que Dios nos de vida, piensa que es una nueva oportunidad para los dos, ella no decía nada.

-Estoy cansada, fue lo único que ella contestó, antes de separarse de él.

Elroy contrató varios investigadores pero ninguno logró ubicarlo, los investigadores traían información ubicando al empresario en América, lejos estaba la anciana de imaginar de los últimos acontecimientos y más de las decisiones que había tomado su sobrino, no había perdido de vista a la candidata que había conseguido para su sobrino y la gran fortuna que la misma poseía, anticipadamente estaba haciendo planes con la dote que le aportaría esta unión que incrementaría las arcas de la fortuna, por lo que insistió que la chica se instalara de la mansión de Chicago. Elroy hablaba maravillas de william y la chica día con día se sentía más y más ilusionada con el momento de encontrarse con aquel hombre que ya ocupaba sus sueños ,aunque su estadía en américa tenia otro propósito no estaría mal que aquel viaje no solo le diera alegría a su padre y su abuelo, seria maravilloso para ella también encontrar a su príncipe azul

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Esa noche ella decido iniciar un acercamiento nada sutil con su esposo, valla que seria agresiva, lo sorprendería y le demostraría que no era una niña tonta, que cuando se entrego en aquel arrebato, se había convertido en una mujer, en su mujer.

El camarote era amplio, poseí una ante sala decorada con muebles muy finos, habían muchos arreglos florales, todos cortesía del Capitán, en la habitación estaba una cama enorme y hermosa con dosel, poseía dos salas de baño el equipaje ya había sido guardado cuidadosamente en dos amplios armarios, cada detalle de aquel lugar era hermoso.

-Si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte, así descansa de una vez, ella suspiraba al escucharlo decir aquello.

-Si, por supuesto,busco en el armario en donde habían guardado su ropa y saco una de sus dormilonas, aquel viaje fue inesperado por lo que no traía nada especial para cumplir con lo que se había propuesto hacer aquella noche, luego de pensarlo unos segundos decidió darse un baño, necesitaba calmar sus nervios y pensar muy bien como ejecutar aquel loco plan que tenia en mente.

Mientras el se servia una copa y la tomaba de un solo trago, serian muchas consecuencias traerían sus actos, y de no ser aceptado su matrimonio por los ancianos del consejo serian muchos los problemas que le tocaría afrontar.

-Cuando menos ya no estaré solo, no sabes cuanto siento arrastrarte a esto, dijo en voz alta con pesar.

En vista de que su esposa se tardaba tanto en salir, él decidió y a darse una ducha, no sabia que no podía obligarla a cumplir su rol de esposa, no quería que ella se sintiera obligada cuando él mismo se sentía tan culpable, tamo su bata y fue hacer lo propio, pasado unos minutos ella salio del baño envuelta en una hermoso albornoz de seda sencillo, se asusto un poco al no verlo y casi corre a la antesala del camarote pensado que estaba allí o quizás ... quizás se había arrepentido y se había marchado, barrio con la mirada toda la estancia y algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Te marchaste... no, no me puedes dejar yo te amo, no puedes dejarme, sin pensar corrió a vestirse y se quito la prenda que cubría su cuerpo, sus lagrimas corrían descontroladamente por su rostro, fue tal su angustia que no se dio cuenta que él estaba saliendo del otro baño y la veía quitarse aquella prenda y quedaba totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos, su respiración se hizo más pesada, inevitablemente tu su cuerpo reacciono, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse y era demasiado evidente, al escuchar tras ella una puerta que se cerraba, volteaba para encontrarlo parado, estático solo la observaba, ella corrió a sus brazo, se aferro a él con fuerza apretando su rostro aquel fuerte pecho, mientras sus lagrimas mojaban la camisa del pijama que él llevaba puesto.

La cordura de ambos salio por la porta* él estar tan cerca, despertó la pasión de ambos, ella pudo sentir su dureza y esto la excito más de lo que pudo imaginar algún día, con sus manos temblorosas fue desabotonado aquella camisa, el solo veía esos labios que lo tentaban, él solo era un pobre hombre en manos de aquella mujer que lo encendía con loso mirarla, su piel era un imán que lo atraía sin remedio, al sentir el toque de sus manos sobre su pecho no supo más, no quiso saber más, no quiso preocuparse más de lo que ocurría, ni de lo que pasaba fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, la tamo de la cintura y la levanto para poseer sus labios, anhelaba probar el dulce sabor de sus besos, sentir el aroma dulce de esa piel que noches atrás lo llevo al borde de la locura, necesitaba sentir el calor de ese cuerpo que lo hizo tocar el cielo siendo un simple mortal, ella se dejaba llevar por su instinto lo besaba con ansiedad, con necesidad quería entregarle todo lo que ella era, su cuerpo, su alma su corazón, esa noche quería demostrarle que ella podía hacerle feliz.

El la llevo en brazos hasta la cama, la acostó con delicadeza dándole un beso en la frente para luego quitarse rápidamente lo que traía puesto y acostarse junto a ella, la beso queriendo apagar aquel fuego que lo consumía por dentro, aquella pasión que lo arrastraba a sus limites, que era más fuerte que él mismo, por unos instantes dejo sus labios para mirarla a los ojos, ella sonreía confiada y con la voz trémula le dijo.

-Yo también te necesito, aquellas pocas palabras dieron fin a las dudas, él le sonreía con dulzura y la beso nuevamente, luego se separo un poco para poder contemplarla en todo su esplendor, su larga cabellera cubrían sus senos, su piel blanca contrastaban con el color de sus rizos y estos con el color de sus ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa, solo una cosa cambiaría en ti en este momento, dicho esto tomó uno de sus rizos aún húmedos y los llevo hasta sus labios para besarlos, ella estallo en risas al escuchar aquello.

-ja ja ja ja No deberías quejarte, todo esto fue idea tuya querido, él blanqueaba los ojos y luego reanudaba los besos y las caricias, no quedo parte del cuerpo de aquella mujer que no besara, O acariciara, ella le devolvía cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonrisa, sus senos redondos cabían justo el sus mano, él los acaricio no solo con ellas, también lo hizo con sus labios, ella se entregaba a él sin pudor, sin pena, sin reserva, el entraba en ella haciéndola jadear y gemir sin parar, primero muy bajito pero a medida que el ritmo de las envestidas de sus cuerpos aumentaba estos se hacían más y más fuertes, ambos estallaron de placer juntos y tocaron el cielo, no necesitaron palabras, no necesitaron un te quiero, esa noche perdieron la noción del tiempo, y la cuenta de las veces que hicieron el amor.

-Valgame Dios, señor Andrew es usted un escandaloso, ella ponía cara de solemnidad.

-Valgame un cuerno señora Andrew, diciendo esto el rubio volvía a besarla y a iniciar nuevamente, para luego poseer a su mujer como si ya no habia un mañana.

Durante el viaje fueron pocas las ocasiones que se dejaron ver por los otros pasajeros, más de uno estaba al pendiente de verles, unos por mera curiosidad, otros con el afán de intentar una conquista pues desconocían que eran marido y mujer, otros cuantos veían la oportunidad de plantear algún negocio, en dos oportunidades unos jóvenes se acercaron a ella descaradamente cosa que a él no le agrado, y algunas mujeres trataban de llamar la atención de él con coquetería cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella.

De mutuo acuerdo decidieron salir de su camarote durante el día, solo lo harían en las noches a pasear por la cubierta, a ninguno de los dos le molestaba aquel acuerdo ya que dentro de esas cuatro paredes que los cobijaba era lo mucho que los dos solos podían hacer, no había hora del día o la noche en que no se buscaran el uno al otro para amarse, el sentía un placer inmenso en enseñarla amar, ella aprendía rápidamente y muchas veces superaba al maestro cuando de darle placer se trataba

En las pocas ocasiones que se dejaban ver era porque se reunían con el Capitán para desayunar, almorzar o cenar, Vicent estaba feliz de ver a su cuñado relajado y feliz con la decisión que había tomado, Rosse estaría feliz de verle así, dos noches antes de atracar la pareja invito al Capitán a tomar el té, necesitaban pedirles un favor, necesitaban tiempo para confrontar a los ancianos del Clan en Escocia para que avalaran su matrimonio y para organizar la boda Eclesiástica como era debido, la pareja caminaba hacia el lugar acordado cuando un hombre les salio al paso.

-Buenas tardes Señor William de ser posible me gustaría solicitarle permiso para ser el acompañante de la señorita al baile de despedida que seria se realizara esta noche, la cara de Albert se torno seria de inmediato y como acto reflejo llevo su mano sobre la de ella que reposaba en su brazo.

-Disculpe pero no tengo el honor de conocerle, fue la seca respuesta del rubio, por lo que el hombre se apresuro a presentarse .

-Victor, Victor Sterlyn para servirle a usted y a la bella dama, quizás usted no me recuerde, soy el hijo menor de Joseph Sterlyn, Albert lo vio tratando de recordarlo pero no, en aquel momento era más fuerte la furia que sentía, que las ganas de recordar aquel sujeto que pretendía obtener un permiso para asistir con su esposa aquel dichoso baile.

CONTINUARÁ...

*PORTA: Las **ventanas** de un **barco**. El término porta es utilizado en náutica para referirse a cualquiera de las ventanas o aberturas que poseen las embarcaciones en sus costados o en la popa.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **UNA CORRESPONDENCIA UN TANTO EXTRAÑA.**

-Lo lamento pero realmente no le recuerdo, si nos disculpa debemos reunirnos con el Capitán y ya vamos tarde, el sujeto no tenia la menor intensión de aceptar un no por respuesta, desde que los vio embarcar se había fijado en aquella chica pelirroja y no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse, pues el Señor Andrew parecía un perro guardián, siempre al lado de la chica que podría ser su hermana, su sobrina o una prima, realmente nadie les había visto mucho durante la travesía porque ellos ocupaban un ala especial en el barco reservada para los familiares de los oficiales abordo, la pareja ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando el hombre les dio alcance.

-Disculpe mi insistencia, pero me gustaría saber si puedo invitar a la joven, la mandíbula del rubio se tenso, y ella que bien que lo conocía reacciono antes de que él y se apresuro a contestar.

-Usted disculpe joven, no creo que sea bien visto que asista con usted al baile cuando me encuentro en mi luna de miel, ademas no creo que eso sea del agrado de mi esposo, en ese momento levanto la vista hasta el rubio y le guiñaba un ojo acompañado de una deslumbrante sonrisa, aquel joven palideció por un momento, luego su cara comenzó aponerse roja como su mismísimo cabello, la pareja al notar la reacción de este, solo sonrieron.

-Lo lamento, por favor disculpen mi falta de respeto y mi osadía, no .. no sabia, pensé que la señorita... perdón la señora, pensé que era su hermana o su prima quizás su so...

-No se preocupe, no podía saberlo, aun no se realiza el anuncio en Escocia, Albert decidió interrumpir a aquel hombre antes de que dijera otra tontería.

-Si nos disculpa, el cuñado de mi esposo nos espera para tomar el té y vamos tarde, la joven mujer le regalo una sonrisa a el inoportuno para continuar su camino del brazo de su esposo.

-¿Estas celoso? pregunto ella un tanto asombrada.

-No, es solo que ese atrevido pensó que tus cabellos combinaban con los suyos, esto hizo que ella girara a ver al hombre que dejaban tras de si.

-Pues muy poco duraría esa combinación, más combinan con los tuyos, levantándose de hombro hizo un gesto de indiferencia la mujer apretó con fuerza el brazo de su esposo, riendo mientras el apretaba la mandíbula, barco después al llegar al puerto, la pareja desembarco después de que todos los pasajeros lo hicieran, Albert quería mantener su arribo en secreto mientras legalizaban su matrimonio en Escocia.

Elroy Andrew hacia un acuerdo de compromiso a nombre de su sobrino sin que este si quiera tuviera conocimiento del mismo, el padre de la futura novia se mostraba complacido de que su hija no fuera buena en los negocios si no que por cuenta propia había conseguido un arreglo matrimonial con uno de os hombres más ricos el Reino Unido.

El tiempo pasó irremediablemente y rumores llegaban desde Europa, sobre el Patriarca del Clan Andrew, se decía que había logrado cerrar muchos negocios en el viejo continente y también se escuchaba que se hacia acompañar de una joven muy hermosa, Elroy encolerizada, mandaba telegramas a los ancianos del Clan, quienes en el pasado habían sido sus aliados, pero nunca se imagino que la joven acompañante William, en poco tiempo se había ganado el cariño y respeto de todos, ninguno dijo nada sobre la pareja, todos cubrieron el gran secreto que les había llenado a todos el corazón de alegría, día con día la pareja con sus acciones y sus modos dejaban ver que un nuevo tiempo empezaba a brillar para uno de los Clanes más antiguos de Escocia, se habían ganado la confianza y la buena voluntad de todos los que les conocían, y con nuevas esperanzas esperaban todos esperaban un mejor mañana, cada vez que la amenaza de Elroy se hacia presente, la pareja era puesta sobre aviso y se movilizaba a otra zona, durante esos meses viajaron a Francia, Inglaterra, Italia, España, siempre manteniendo un bajo perfil para no llamar la atención y evitar a la prensa.

Día con día Elroy intentaba comunicarse con su sobrino, tenia que saber que estaba sucediendo con él, el por qué de ese viaje de manera tan repentina y sobre todo tenia que anunciarle que ya había adelantado un acuerdo de compromiso con la única hija de un noble escoces, quien al casarse tomaría posesión de una cuantiosa herencia y de algunos títulos nobiliarios más para la familia, poco le importaría a la anciana si él estaba de acuerdo a no con lo que ella ya había planeado, ya vería ella una vez más como manipular la situación para que las cosas fueran como ella las estaba planeando. Una tarde Archie llegaba de las oficinas y accidentalmente escucho a su tía con versar con la hermosa chica que había llegado de visita después de que su tío partiera sin dar ningún aviso, sigiloso y sin perder tiempo salio de la mansión hasta la oficina telegráfica para poner sobre aviso a su tío de lo que se estaba planeando, o cuando menos haría el intento de hacerlo, ya que nadie sabia nada de él desde hacia unos meses.

A primera hora de la mañana llegaba un telegrama a las oficinas del consorcio en Escocia, aunque fue recibido por su destinatario, el telegrama no fue leído de inmediato, ya que Albert estaba por entrar a una reunión muy importante en donde se decidiría el futuro de as inversiones no solo de la familia si no del Clan en pleno, el sobre fue a parar al bolsillo del saco que el joven traía puesto esa mañana, sin tan siquiera imaginar que la noticia que contenía el mismo podía llegar a alterar todos sus planes, su matrimonio y hasta la vida de su querida Candy, la mañana transcurrió entre reuniones y revisión de documentos, el día había sido productivo y las nuevas estrategias que oportunamente había propuesto el joven le salvarían el pellejo a más de uno y de la banca rota no solo a él, si no a todos los de su Clan, al legar a su hogar el silencio reinante le hizo sentir un estremecimiento, sin saber por qué en su mente pidió a Dios por su querida pequeña.

-Dios guárdala donde quiera que este, dame fortaleza para no flaquear, quiero que sea feliz ella lo merece, no permitas que la maldad la alcance, haciendo aquella oración mental se llevo la mano a la altura del corazón, por lo que sintió algo en su bolsillo y recordó el telegrama que le envió Archie desde América y que no tuvo chance de abrir en la mañana, con pesar se sentó en un mueble y se dispuso a leerlo.

 ** _Espero estés bien, acá algo extraño sucede, la tía te consiguió prometida, acuerdo adelantado, planea utilizar a Candy, envía indicaciones de lo que debo hacer._**

 ** _Archie_**

El rostro de Albert se transformo en una mascara de furia,el telegrama termino arrugado dentro de su puño, Elroy Andrew había llegado muy lejos con todo aquello ya era hora que dejaran a Candy en paz y cada quien asumiera el lugar y el rol que le correspondía dentro de la familia Andrew, por nada ni nadie perdería la paz que había logrado alcanzar dentro de su matrimonio, y mucho menos permitiría que quisieran utilizarla a ella... a Candy en sus estúpidas artimañas para tratar de arrendarlo a él y así obligarlo a someterse a lo que su tía pretendía, cuando era un niño no tenia más remedio que acatar las decisiones de su tía, pero ahora él y solo él era dueño de su vida y de sus destino.

continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Rosalin estaba impaciente por ver finalmente a su prometido, Elroy le había comunicado que en tres meses regresaba por fin de aquel viaje imprevisto que lo mantuvo lejos por casi ocho meses, tiempo en el que había conocido a cada uno de los que habitaba en aquel lugar, no entendía por qué Archie y su novia después de saber que se había establecido un acuerdo de compromiso y fue invitada a vivir en la mansión había cambiado su trato con ella, al principio eran hasta cariñosos con ella, según ellos se les parecia a alguien muy querido que desde hace algún tiempo no veían, y George cada vez que ella trataba de acercarse para tratar de obtener alguna información de su ahora prometido se ponía serio y la veía como con lastima.

-¿Por qué el señor George me verá de esa manera? Mientras reflexionaba vagaba sin rumbo por la mansión y sin darse cuenta llegó a su lugar favorito en aquel lugar, al despacho que él tenía en aquel lugar, en cada detalle se podía ver que era un hombre con clase, el sobrio escritorio de roble, los elegantes muebles la amplia chimenea, los ventanales desde donde se podía dominar la vista de todo el jardín y la entrada de la reja principal a la distancia, justo sobre la chimenea se encontraba una imponente pintura de él, cada vez que veía el retrato de Willam Andrew sentía que su corazón latía más y más rápido, nuevas y extrañas sensaciones despertaban en su ser, sentía un calor intenso que que nacía desde su propia alma.

Esa tarde al estar en su despacho sola y volvió a sentir todo aquello, que aunque nuevo, estaba segura que al estar a su lado crecería y terminaria siendo lo más hermoso de su vida, sus pensamientos la llevaron la recordara a ella, entendió porque Romelia dejo todo por aquel hombre, lo amaba y si ella había sentido una milésima parte de lo que el retrato de Willam desataba en su interior, lo que hizo en su momento aquella joven mujer era algo irremediable, ahora aquellas palabras que ya se sabía de memoria por haberlas leído tantas veces desde que era una niña cobraban sentido y hacían eco en su cabeza y en su corazón.

"SIENTO QUE MI ALMA MUERE POCO A POCO, CUÁNDO LOS DÍAS PASAN Y NO SIENTO EL CALOR DE TU CUERPO SOBRE EL MÍO, NECESITO SENTIR EL CALOR DE TU PIEL SOBRE LA MÍA Y SENTIR QUE PUEDO TOCAR EL CIELO CUANDO SOMOS UNO"

-Romelia, ahora entiendo por lo que pasaste, yo también dejaría todo atrás por William, sin importar nada ni nadie lucharía contra cualquiera por estar a su lado, como lamento no haberte conocido tu sabrias como aconsejarme, podría contarte como me siento y todas las cosas que despierta en mí tan sólo mirar su retrato.

Cuando niña encaprichado por mudarme a la habitación que fuera de su hermana mayor había encontrado un pequeño diario en donde, ella escribía que este era un regalo de su padre al cumplir quince años y en dónde guardaba su más grande secreto, el nombre de el hombre que había robado su corazón, lo describía con el chico de cabellos dorados como el sol estaba en sus pensamientos y cómo con detalles habían planeado escapar juntos y viajar al nuevo continente para escapar de los arreglos matrimoniales que sus familias habían pactado aún antes de ellos haber nacido.

Rosalin no tuvo la oportunidades ni de conocer el rostro de su hermana pues era apenas una bebé producto de un segundo matrimonio de su padre después de quedar viudo, solo sabía que era una chica de cabellos rojos y rizados, cariñosa y de corazón noble, los empleados la recordaban con mucho afecto y hasta su propia nana lloraba al hablar de su pequeña Romelia.

Su padre preso de la ira y el dolor había borrado cualquier recuerdo de su hija mayor, que había manchado el honor y la reputación de su familia al escapar con el hijo de uno de sus socios, ese muchacho había destrozado su familia y Randall Mac Filder y aunque amaba con todo su corazón a su hija desde ese momento su nombre será borrado y sus retratos fueron quitados para luego ser destruidos ningún vestigio quedaría de ella, o eso pensó el hombre enceguecido por su orgullo.

-Pronto lo voy a verle Romelia, pronto daré contigo y tu bebé también aunque ya estara grande tu hijo hermana, padre espero darte una buena noticia a tu llega.

En Londres una pareja paseaba, los últimos meses el uno había disfrutado del otro de todas las maneras posibles, y el amor innegablemente se había hecho presente, ante todos eran una pareja intachable amable y discreta, la esposa de William resultó ser de mucha ayuda al tratar ciertos asuntos de índole social, él la llevaba a todas partes y cuando intervenía en alguna reunión lo hacía para hacerlos ver pequeños detalles que al ser ejecutados tenían un impacto extraordinariamente positivos para la imagen del consorcio y reputación de todos los empresarios dueños del mismo.

Después de meses de estar de un lugar a otro debieron hacer un alto en su ajetreado ir y venir, a pesar de que en Escocia la pareja era muy querida por familiares y socios y de que muchos abogaran para que se establecieran de manera definitiva allí, en América las cosa se complicaba y era necesario regresar, aunque ellos anhelaban permanecer en el que consideraban su hogar, Elroy Andrew estaba abusando de privilegios de los cuales hace algunos meses no le correspondía y todo podía salirse de control y perjudicar no sólo a la familia sino también al corporativo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a caminar? No sería mejor descansar y relajarnos hasta que nos toque partir? Él se mostraba reacio a salir aunque el día estaba espléndido, después de aquel susto que sufrieran el día anterior.

-Willam Andrew no seas maniático, ese pobre señor se cayó por andar de descuidado, además tu vas a estar estar acompañándome todo el tiempo ¿no es así?

-Pero es que no quiero salir, quiero quedarme aquí, llevarte a la cama y no salir de ella hasta dentro de diez días, cuando embarcamos y luego encerrarnos en nuestro camarote hasta que arribemos al puerto y desembarcar y luego regresar a Chicago.

-A no señor eso si que no, cuando veníamos prácticamente estuve encerrada todo el viaje, así que pretendo estar el menor tiempo posible en el camarote ¡Willam Andrew más te vale llevarme a bailar todas las noches mientras dure la travesía! o bailare con el primer pelirrojo que se me ponga en frente.

-¿Qué? El grito fue mayúsculo Albert se quedaba perplejo al ver como su esposa movía sus largas pestaña con coquetería.

-¿Quién sabe? con suerte nos volvemos a tomar con el chico aquel, ella estaba muy divertida viendo la expresión incrédula en el rostro de aquel hombre al que amaba con todo su ser.

-¿Con que usted piensa ponerme los cuernos con un pelirrojo? Simulando una cara de molestia él se acercaba con lentitud y pose amenazante, ella se se espantada abría los ojos asombrada e intentaba correr, pero él en dos zancadas el le daba alcance y la abrazaba desde atrás pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Usted señora mía solo puede bailar conmigo, comer conmigo, hablar conmigo y sobre todo sólo puedes dormir conmigo, en silencio ella se volteó y se ciñó a su cuerpo colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Lamento mucho que entre nosotros las cosas se dieran de esta manera, quizás tu y tu tía tenían prevista otra esposa más adecuada y acorde contigo y yo yo...

-Tu nada, tu eres perfecta, tu eres la mejor compañera que pudiera tener, soy yo quién debe pedirte perdón, fui débil y te arrastre a esta vida, a un matrimonio que tú no querías, te aleje de tu familia, gracias por todo, un suspiro fue exhalado por aquella mujer que aún no se atrevía a confesar que no fue por él, que lo que sucedió ella lo había planeado, que no fue provocado por aquellas copas de más que él había tomado porque ella prácticamente lo había incitado a beberlas, no era justo que él se sintiera culpable.

-No fue tu culpa, yo lo pro. . Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos dedos que levantaban su barbilla para besarla con ansiedad y deseo, con el pasar de los meses él se había convertido en un adicto a sus besos, al sabor de sus labios y al calor de su cuerpo, se había convertido en un hombre celoso y posesivo, que necesitaba tenerla cerca todo el tiempo.

Los besos dieron paso a caricias se fueron intensificando e hicieron que el deseo en ambos se encendiera, sus ropas les estorban, poco a poco quedaron abandonadas en el trayecto hasta la habitación de aquella lujosa suite, ya era costumbre de la pareja dejarse llevar por la necesidad de ser uno sin importar la hora del día, ante todos eran la pareja ideal, pero al cerrar la puerta de sus habitaciones solo eran un hombre y una mujer que se dejaban llevar y consumir por sus deseos.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

CHICAS HOY MÍNI MARATÓN HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fuji, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Por dos días Albert pudo convencer a su mujer de permanecer en el hotel sin salir mucho de su suite, realmente se sentía agotado por el ritmo de trabajo que habían casi dos meses aquella noticia estuvo aguardando a ser descubierta, como un hermoso regalo sorpresa para ambos.

\- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Que tonta soy, ella reía al verse en el espejo, sus cabellos rojos hacían que el verde de su ojos se viera aún más intenso o quizás no era eso, era la felicidad lo que hacía que se sintiera y se viera diferente, viendo hacia atrás en el tiempo recordó la manera Cómo habían abandonado New York y le causaba risa, realmente parecían un par de delincuentes tratado de huir a una condena segura, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con aquellos recuerdos.

-De saber que escapando sería tan feliz, con gusto lo habría hecho antes, su esposo la observaba hablando con su reflejo, mientras ella lo creía dormido y se extrañaba al escucharla, su corazón se acelera y mil preguntas brotaban en su mente.

\- ¿Cómo que se habría escapado antes? ¿Conmigo o con otro? ¡Nooo! sólo conmigo, yo soy el único hombre en su vida ¿Será que me ama? ¿Será que siente algo por mi o es sólo la costumbre de la convivencia?Ella continuaba observándose detalladamente en el espejo, se veía a sí misma tan distinta a como se veía hace menos de un año, en silencio le daba gracias al cielo porque después de todo la vida le había regalado al hombre más atento y comprensivo del mundo.

Esa mañana estaba dispuesta a salir a pasear así le tocará sacar arrastrado a su flamante esposo, tan sólo ocho días les quedaban de libertad pues al llegar a Chicago todo cambiaría y seguramente tendrían que lidiar con Elroy Andrew y la gente prejuiciosa de la alta sociedad en Norte América.

El observaba en silencio como ella se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, como regresaba después de un buen rato secando su cabello con una toalla, envuelta en un albornoz de seda rosa pálida, sin importar cómo o por qué se había dado todo aquello él estaba seguro de que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida.

Era simplemente cautivadora su esposa, después de tener aquella noticia solo quería protegerla de todo y de ella acomodaba sus rizos él volvía a dormir, el saberla segura y junto a él, le hacían estar relajado, luego de ver cómo aquel hombre se fuera al piso mientras caminaba por aquella calle empedrada, llena de agua lo había puesto intranquilo, de no haber sido ese hombre pudo ser su esposa quien pisara aquel charco y se llevará aquel terrible golpe que seguramente habría traído con secuencias fatales para ellos.

-William, levántate William, perdido en medio de sus sueños él escuchaba que su voz le llama, pero parecía molesta, él ansiaba que su relación fuera como antes de casarse, pero ella se empeñaba en tratarlo de aquella manera que a él le parecía tan chocante, William Andrew o William, él mismo se reprendió al estar despierto.

\- ¿Qué le importaba Cómo le llamara mientras fuera sólo suya? Al verla con aquel vestido tan elegante se despertó de un todo.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde cree que va la señora? él realmente no tenía la menor intención de salir de la cama.

-Voy no, vamos Señor Andrew ya me cansé de estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, si usted no quiere ir a pasear conmigo entonces iré palabras dichas con tanta solemnidad y con ese modo distante que últimamente ella utilizaba cuando estaba molesta con él, ya estaba empezando a irritar al pobre rubio, que se levantó sin decir nada para no propiciar una discusión y ocasionar un disgusto.

Cuando ella lo vio entrar al baño sonreía triunfante, bien que sabía que cuando su esposo decidía algo, no había poder sobre este mundo que le hiciera dar marcha atrás, pero ella hábilmente también sabía cómo hacer con sutileza que la balanza siempre se inclinara a su favor.Aún era temprano por lo que bajaron a desayunar, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ven al hombre que se cayó al piso entrar al restaurante con un buen moretón en su cara.

\- ¡William mira es el anciano que se fue de bruces el otro día! Él levantó su mirada y al ver como aquel sujeto no quitaba la vista de su mujer decidió que ya era hora de irse.

-Si quieres conocer Londres deberíamos irnos ya, si empieza a llover no podremos visitar todos los lugares de tu lista, él hacía seña hacia una pequeña hoja en donde ella había elaborado una especie de itinerario.

-Tienes razón, además ese anciano no deja de observarnos y eso me incomoda, después de pagar la cuenta la pareja se retiró y el hombre soborno a uno de los empleados del hotel para que le consiguiera información sobre aquellos jóvenes, él joven no le dio mucha información realmente la pareja había sido gentil con todos, no eran los típicos ricos que menospreciaban a los demás.

-No pude obtener mucha información, son de Escocia y al parecer están de vacaciones, son muy amables.

\- ¡Son familia? el anciano preguntaba impaciente, y el muchacho se sentía culpable de haber accedido a informar a aquel hombre tan extraño.

-Mire sólo sé que son de una familia muy adinerada, mantienen custodia permanente, siempre los están cuidando, son de la nobleza o algo así, realmente nadie sabe mucho porque son muy discretos, en un descuido de aquel hombre el muchacho se escabulle para que no lo siguiera interrogando.

-No puede ser, yo me habría enterado si Romelia se hubiese trasladado a Escocia, nunca había visto a este hombre por acá, no puedo dilatar mi partida, necesito saber quiénes son estos dos, el hombre estaba intrigado por el aspecto físico de la joven, realmente le parecía una mujer muy bella y no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta saciar su curiosidad, por más de tres horas espero que los dos jóvenes regresaran pero esto no sucedió, después de mucho pensarlo decidió contactar un detective que gozaba de toda su confianza para que siguiera a la pareja y así que cuando él se marchara lo mantuvieran informado, eso sí antes de marcharse no obtenía la información que él requería antes.

Lo que inició como un paseo obligado, se transformó en una relajante velada, que se sumaría a los muchos buenos momentos que en estos meses los dos habían pasado juntos, en donde conocieron prácticamente toda Europa, varios museos y sitios históricos y muchos de los lugares favoritos del rubio, su joven esposa estaba asombrada de todos los lugares maravillosos que él le mostraba y lo mucho que sabía sobre la historia de aquellos y de la gente que los habitaba, comieron en un acogedor restaurante que encontraron el ambiente era bastante relajado y con sus vestimentas tan finas parecían algo fuera de lugar.

Los camareros se asombraron del trato tan cordial de aquellos inusuales visitantes y más aún la variedad de platillos que habían solicitado, probaron de cada cosa que se ofrecía en el menú, comían con tal gusto que parecían tener meses sin probar bocado.

-Este pastel está delicioso, pero ya no puedo ¿Albert podrías pedir una porción para llevar?

-No mujer el de fresas y el de melocotón están increíbles ¿por qué no pedimos de chocolate?

-Guacala, no quiero de chocolate William, él se sintió un poco desilusionado, en otros tiempos ese habría sido el primer sabor en pedir, tratando de no mostrar su desilusión y esforzándose a olvidar una vida que ya no podría ser, él forzaba una sonrisa, habían pasado un día maravilloso para arruinarlo por un postre o por un recuerdo de un pasado que había cambiado por su imprudencia, si ese era el precio que debía pagar por no saber mantener el cierre de su pantalón arriba, no le quedaba más remedio que asumirlo y tratar de ser feliz con ella ahora tenía mucho más motivos para hacerlo, pequeños detalles como estos le hacían dudar de todo pero él ahora estaba determinado más que nunca a luchar por tener un matrimonio exitoso y de ser posible feliz, el camarero que les atendía se acercaba al ver la seña que él hacía con una mano.

\- ¿Me gustaría saber si será posible que nos vendan un pastel completo? El hombre abría un poco los ojos pues esta petición era un tanto inusual, este par parecía no saciar su apetito.

-Haré que se lo traigan enseguida ¿que cuál quieren? El rubio sonriente contestaba.

-Uno de vainilla con crema, uno de melocotones y uno de fresa, al llegar a la cocina la orden todos corrían a ver cuántos comensales había en esa mesa que pedían tanta comida, todos se quedaron asombrados de ver que tan sólo eran dos personas, los pasteles fueron empatados en pequeñas cajas para facilitar su transportación ya que eran tres, cuando por fin estuvieron listos fueron llevados a la mesa y el rubio pidió la cuenta.

-Dale mis felicitaciones al Chef, la mujer había disfrutado de cada cosa que comió y estaba feliz de haber encontrado aquel maravilloso lugar para comer.

-Dígale de nuestra parte que todo estaba exquisito, la apoyó él pues realmente la sazón del chef le había encantado, afuera un coche los esperaba para que no regresar caminando de regreso al hotel, aunque los hombres encargados de su seguridad siempre eran muy discretos ya habían recibido instrucciones que seguían al pie de la letra.

-Pensé que íbamos a regresar caminando, la desilusión en la voz de la mujer era evidente.

-Ya hemos caminado mucho el día de hoy, no creo que nos siente bien una caminata tan larga después de todo lo que comimos, ella no puso objeción y subió al auto, después de unos minutos estaba casi dormida, él sonreía al ver como se acurrucada en su pecho y lo tomaba por una almohada.

Los diez días habían pasado volando y ya tenían todo el equipaje listo para emprender el retorno a su país, al ver las maletas y baúles ella suspiraba con nostalgia, si de ella dependiera no regresaría, era feliz viviendo en el viejo continente lejos de la presencia de Elroy Andrew y sus benditos familiares y sus absurdos prejuicios, la verdad aquel lugar y aquella casa ya los sentía como propias, era como estar en su lugar por loco que pudiera parecer, esperaba poder regresar pronto a su casa y a la vida tranquila que allí empezaban a construir como familia.

Continuará ...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Randall Mac Filder había hecho hasta lo indecible por averiguar sobre aquellos dos escurridizos jóvenes, ese día finalmente había dado órdenes a su mayordomo para que fuera por el detective que finalmente pudo encontrar una pista sobre la ruta que su hija había logrado escapar, y cuál era aparentemente su destino, era de su total confianza, discreto y muy eficiente en su trabajo, necesitaba que le diera algún informe antes de irse, después de horas de esperar por fin llegó con la ansiada información.

-¡Muchacho por fin llegaste! el hombre le hacía señas al recién llegado para que se apresurara.

-Buen dia señor Mac Filder, el joven se despojada de su sombrero y su abrigo y lo entregaba al mayordomo.

-Vamos date prisa que tengo que abordar un barco en unas horas, no tengo tu tiempo.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha información para darle, logre confirmar la información que ya usted sabía, estos dos pertenecen a una familia Escocesa, nadie da información sobre ellos, dentro del hotel el hermetismo es total, nadie sabe si son pareja, si son hermanos o primos, el hombre se ha hospedado anteriormente en ese hotel, pero la señorita es primera vez que le acompaña.

-Por lo que pude ver las pocas veces que salieron del hotel se llevan bien, es bastante peculiar su comportamiento, el detective guardaba silencio reflexionando sobre lo visto aquellos pocos días.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Acaso son inmorales o indecorosos? El joven movía la cabeza en negación.

-¡Estos ricos siempre de mal pensados! peso para si el hombre que había quedado sorprendido por las cosas que había visto hacer a ese par.

-No, para nada por el contrario parecen ser personas muy caritativas, en estos días salieron pocas veces y visitaron dos hospitales, unos tres orfelinatos y una casa para ancianos, a las cuales hicieron donaciones, el hombre levantaba una ceja, eso de estar despilfarrando el dinero no era cosa que él hiciera.

-¿Entonces son escoceses? ¿Sus nombres? Preguntó el anciano un tanto molesto, esta información no le ayudaba en nada.

-Albert, es el nombre del hombre, de la chica no sé, el sujeto la trata todo el tiempo de señorita o señora, he logrado infiltrar a alguien en el hotel, estaba esperando que llegara con más información, por eso me retrase, deje esta dirección para que me alcanzará.

-Hiciste bien aún tengo unas horas antes de partir ¿Tu crees que sean amantes? ¿Qué esa mujer sea la querida?

-No, el hombre la trata con mucha delicadeza, se muestra muy atento con ella, la joven se ve una mujer refinada, a de ser de una familia acaudalada, su vestimenta y sus joyas se ven que son antiguas y bastante costosas, ningún hombre le daría algo así a una mujer cualquiera.

-En eso tienes razón ¿Será su prometida?

-Viajan sin dama de compañía, siempre salen a caminar o a comer solos, lo que puedo asegurarles que tienen un buen equipo de seguridad, casi me pescan un par de veces.

-¿Será que tu informante llega a tiempo? ¿crees que logre averiguar algo? Mac Filder estaba impaciente, de ser por él no tomaría aquel barco y personalmente movería sus influencias para conseguir la información.

-¿Señor Mac Filder, qué interés tiene usted en ese par? El hombre se quedaba en silencio.

-Solo tengo interés en la mujer, él no me importa para nada, de ser su amante todo sería más fácil, con ofrecer una buena cantidad a la mujer sería suficiente.

-Pero señor Mac Filder, esa mujer debe tener la edad de su hija.

-Pero no lo es, la cara del hombre se transformó en ira, en realidad ni el mismo sabía porque se había obsesionado con esa muchacha.

Al detective le molesto lo actitud de aquel viejo que por lo visto sólo quería perjudicar a la joven, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, tristemente muchas mujeres eran víctimas de situaciones a si, en donde hombres con poder las obligaban a someterse y las hacían sus amantes.

Mira Carter mi barco zarpará a las cinco, no me gusta llegar con el tiempo justo, y ya van a ser las tres, si llega tu bendito informante me alcanzas en el puerto, de todas maneras en tres meses más tardar estoy de regreso, después del anuncio del compromiso de Roselin tendré tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a esto, si es necesario trasladarse a Escocia hágalo, no escatimes en gasto, quiero saber hasta la hora en que esta mujer se baña ¿entiendes? Sin más partió al puerto, al llegar su empleados registraron el equipaje y el mayordomo que le acompañaría subió a disponerlo todo en de lugar.

La pareja alcanzaban a llegar a tiempo, faltaba una hora para zarpar y aunque viajaba con escoltas en cubiertos decidieron ir directo a su camarote ya que nadie iría a de pedirlos al puerto, cárter llegaba minutos después casi corriendo, al divisar al anciano a punto de subir apresuró el paso y comienzo a llamarle por su nombre tratando de llamar su atención.

-Señor Mac Filder, espere los gritos se perdían entre el bullicio y la algarabía de toda la gente que esperaba para despedirse de sus familiares o amigos en el puerto, después de subir a bordo ya no podía hacer nada, pasados unos minutos soltaban los amarres y el barco se hacía a la mar, molesto el anciano se acercaba a la barandilla y pudo ver a Carter ondeando con la mano un sobre de cuero, trataba de decirle algo pero ya era imposible escuchar lo que aquel hombre desde el puerto gritaba a todo pulmón, la frustración del hombre creció aún más, si el detective había llegado hasta el puerto era porque traía alguna información relevante.

Esa noche en el barco se daría un baile como bienvenida como era costumbre después de la cena, después de lo vivido en el viaje de ida lo menos que el rubio quería era volver a sentirse incómodo y observado en la mesa del capitán por lo que decidió que lo más prudente era cenar en su camarote y descansar hasta la hora del baile ya que su esposa quería ir a bailar.

Por el contrario Randall Mac Filder, odiaba los bailes y las reuniones sociales por lo que decidió cenar en el comedor para luego pasar a retirarse a la tranquilidad de su camarote.

Esa noche el matrimonio Andrew fue invitado a la mesa del capitán y fueron el foco de atención, el Capitán fue muy atento con ellos pues sabía que el joven era cuñado de el Capitán Brown.

La pareja pudo disfrutar de la velada a pesar que muchos trataron de hablar de negocios con el joven empresario, quién era asediado desde que se conociera el rostro del misterioso y excéntrico heredero, agotados se retiraron a su camarote.

Muchos especularon sobre la hermosa mujer que acompañaba al famoso William Andrew, ya que no se había publicado la noticia de su casamiento, solos los socios del consorcio y los miembros del concejo habían asistido a la ceremonia que se habían realizado en la pequeña capilla de la Mansión familiar que era utilizado como casa de veraneo.

-Espero que durante el viaje podamos disfrutar como hoy, ella se desprendía de su vestido mientras él la observaba, se sentía un poco extraño al regresar, seguramente su matrimonio armario revuelo, al ser tan repentino seguramente daria mucho que hablar.

-¿Están consciente de todo lo que nos espera después de pisar New York?

-William Andrew, dejame disfrutar del momento, no me quiero angustiar antes de tiempo, ella lo veía suplicante, si, si estaba clara de lo que les esperaba al llegar, pero no quería pensar en todo eso, no quería pensar en su tía que seguramente pegaría el grito al cielo al saber que ya no podría emparentar con aque mujer que veía a los demás como si al hablar no les entendiera, sólo recordar el día que la conoció le daba dolor de cabeza.

-No quiero arruinarte el viaje, es sólo que necesito estar tranquilo porque estamos en una situación "Delicada" realmente le preocupaba que todo aquello les afectara a ambos.

-¡Vamos! No tienes que cuidarme, no soy una niña, soy tu mujer maldición William, soy la señora Andrew.

Aquella charla que él pretendió fuera para verificar que ella no se preocuparia, término alterandola a últimas fechas su mujer tenía cambios de humor extremos, le habría gustado quedarse en Escocia pero al recibir aquel telegrama de Archie sabía que aunque no era su deseo debían regresar cuando menos por un tiempo.

Hacia la medianoche Albert sentía Cómo lo movían, realmente estaba cansado y sentía que no había dormido absolutamente nada.

-Despierta William, vamos sino me iré sola, William no seas perezoso por el amor de Dios, de tanto zarandeo por fin el rubio despertaba sobresaltado.

-¿Te sientes mal? Vamos con el médico... por un momento pensó en correr entonces al verla, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces vestida de esa manera? Ella solo sonreía mientras se giraba.

-Voy a tomar por asalto la cocina ¿quieres acompañarme? él abría a todo lo que sus ojos daban.

-Realmente has enloquecido ¿Verdad? Esa mujer definitivamente estaba loca y lo arrastraría con ella si no lograba controlarla.

-Vamos vístete, ella le señalaba un atuendo que él no recordaba a ver solicitado que le empacaran.

-¿Pero qué es esto? Ella lo veía con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y movía uno de sus pies contra el piso en clara señal de impaciencia.

-Un traje, solo es un traje, apresúrate que ya quiero ir por helado y la cocina ya está cerrada a esta hora.

Aquel hombre se dejó caer su cuerpo contra la cama, estaba entrando a una dimensión totalmente desconocida para él no quería ni imaginar cómo sería su vida si de ahora en adelante tendría que solapar a su mujer en ese tipo de cosas, después de respirar resignado se levantó y vistió aquellas prendas que eran poco usual de llevar en un viaje por alta mar.

Unos minutos después los caminaban sigilosamente por los pasillos de aquel barco, todo estaba desolado y ambos parecían una aparición, sin ser vistos llegaron a la puerta que separaba el elegante comedor de la cocina, aquella mujer casi pierde la cabeza de ver tantos pobres en un pequeño exhibidor, habían pastelillos hermosamente decorados, pasteles, galletas, budines de todo había en aquella cocina, en un refrigerador encontraron el tan ansiado helado, el rubio entro a buscar un tarro y cuando regresa con él, se queda asombrado de ver como ella cómodamente sentada en un pequeño taburete ya se había servido tres porciones de pastel, la imagen de la sofisticada Matriarca del Clan Andrew comiendo desesperada aquellos postres, era digno de una primera plana, aquella estampa lo hizo saltar una sonora carcajada.

-jajajaja definitivamente estas muy loca, ella lo observaba achicando los ojos mientras comía de su botín.

-Cuando busques en las noche a tu esposa recuerda que esta loca ¿ehhh? Aquello hizo que él volviera a reír mientras caminaba hasta la puerta a vigilar por si alguien aparecía no les fueran a sorprender, en menos de nada Ella habló a su espalda.

-Ya nos podemos ir, por increíble que pudiera parecer aquellas porciones de pastel habían desaparecido Como por arte de magia, la única evidencia de ellas estaba justo alrededor de la boca de aquella mujer que cada vez lo enamoraba más.

Ella abrazando aquel tarro de helado corría rumbo a su camarote, él se percataba de la cucharilla sobre el mesón y rápidamente la tomaba y corría tras ella.

Desde una de las cubierta un hombre caminaba ansioso, trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos y despejar por completo su mente, por lo general nada lo perturbaba, durante toda su vida mantuvo el control de sus bienes su familia y su entorno, solo sus hijas lograron preocuparle, necesitaba entender por qué el ver aquella mujer lo había alterado tanto, al escuchar ruidos de voces le hicieron interrumpir su paseo nocturno, lo que veía dejó paralizado e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, en su mente el tiempo pareció retroceder vertiginosamente.

-Apresúrate o nos van a descubrir, vamos corre debemos huir, los cabellos rojos de Romelia parecían flotar en cámara lenta mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, las pecas de su rostro la hacían lucir más infantil de lo realmente era.

-No corras tan rápido y habla más bajo, nos vas a delatar, la figura de un hombre corriendo tras su hija le hicieron llevar las manos a su pecho, una opresión en el pecho le hizo doblarse del dolor.

-Romelia, detente no te fugues con ese hombre, apenas pudo llegar a la enfermería antes de desplomarse estrepitosamente.

Continuará. ...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

En Chicago Archie evitaba a toda costa cruzarte con aquella mujer, al principio le parecía una persona agradable pero cuando se enteró que ella y su tía conspiran contra Albert toda su buena voluntad se esfumó, estaba furioso con las dos mujeres, aún recordaba la carta que él le había enviado antes de marcharse tan inesperadamente.

 **Archie necesito que por favor me cubras, paso algo inesperado, por un descuido metí en problemas a un buen amigo y ahora a tengo que solucionar todo este embrollo que arme, tienes que ser mis ojos y mis oídos mientras esté fuera del país, nadie debe enterarse que te contacte por este medio, vigila a mi tía, muy especialmente a ella, si llegas a descubrir algún manejo extraño de su parte en el que se me involucre, no de dudes en avisarme lo más rápido que puedas, espero regresar en un par de meses, dejo instrucciones en Escocia para que mientras no esté allí me hagan llegar cualquier misiva que venga de tu parte, espero regresar con buenas noticias, si es que todo sale tal cual espero.**

 **W.A.A**

Lo que según sería un par de meses ya se había convertido en casi un año y no fue hasta que la tal Roselin se había instalado en la mansión que Archie se había percatado de lo que ese par había hecho y tristemente había sido tarde para poner sobre aviso a su tío, de no ser por Annie él ni se habría enterado de que según su tía Elroy ya hasta se había formado un acuerdo de compromiso y el mismo sería celebrado al regreso del pobre Albert de Europa.

Aquella mujer se paseaba por toda la propiedad como si realmente era la dueña y señora y eso le molestaba muchísimo, estaba distraído recordando cuando escucho el parloteo de su tía y la supuesta prometida del pobre Albert.

-Estoy tan emocionada tía pronto estará con nosotras y podremos celebrar el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, mi padre ya viene en camino, hoy en la mañana recibí un telegrama en donde me avisa que embarcó el día de ayer.

-Aún no tengo confirmación de cuándo regresa mi sobrino, pero estoy segura que estará muy impactado y complacido de la elección que hice, eres una muchacha muy hermosa Roselin además muy inteligente, Archie desde donde se encontraba al parecer había pasado desapercibido para las dos mujeres.

-Buenas tarde tía, señorita.

-Archie hijo no me percaté de que estaba aquí, Elroy se ponía nerviosa pues no quería que nada empañara sus planes, y si su sobrino le comunicaba a Candy el regreso de William seguramente ella insistirá en verlo.

-Ya me di cuenta ¿Usted realmente cree que Albert se va dejar atrapar así nada más? Elroy veía al muchacho furiosa al escuchar como llamaba a su primo.

-No se de qué me hablas y te ruego que nos dejes solas, estamos hablando cosas de mujeres que no son de tu incumbencia, por un momento el joven se concentró en ver el color ambarino de su bebida para contestar a su tía a modo de reflexión.

-Me Hace sentir que que estoy viviendo un déjà vu ¿usted no recuerda tía? Elroy no entendía qué quería decir aquel muchacho impertinente y su acompañante lo veía como si él tuviera dos cabezas.

-Archibald que nos dejes solas te dije.

-Tía recuerde y tenga presente lo que sucedió con aquel fallido asunto, ¿usted cómo cree que va a reaccionar Albert cuando sea directamente con él? Si a ellos prácticamente los expulsó de Chicago por intentar esta misma jugarreta con Candy, no quiero ni imaginar como será ahora su reacción cuando el asunto sea contra su persona, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se podrá, diciendo aquello hizo una ademán con una de sus manos y se retiró.

Elroy Andrew no se había detenido a pensar en ese pequeño detalle, Rosalin era una joven refinada, hermosa, muy elegante y lo más importante era una rica heredera, su sobrino seguramente quedaría muy complacido al ver la belleza de la muchacha y su inteligencia a la hora de negociar, ninguna mujer era más perfecta que está que ella había escogido para el jefe del Clan Andrew, antes de abandonar el salón el joven se arriesgó a lanzar un último cuestionamiento a su tía.

-¿Tía usted conoce ya siberia? Elroy andrew enrojecida por la ira le gritó a su sobrino, asustando un poco a su invitada de honor.

-Archibald Cowell mejor no tientes a tu buena suerte, sonriente el aludido se retiraba triunfante al ver la expresión de sobresalto de su tía, seguramente no había pensado en la reacción de su tío y estaba confiada en poder meterle aquella chica por los ojos.

-Tía ¿Quién es Albert? La chica no entendió lo que decía Archie, pero si ese tal Albert tenía suficiente poder para desterrar a alguien, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de su camino.

-No es nadie de quién tú debas preocuparte, palmando una de las rodillas de la chica trataba de restarle importancia a lo dicho por aquel insolente muchacho.

-Tía me gustaría conocer a esa muchacha que tanto ha nombrado su sobrino, no quisiera ser prejuiciosa y si William la tiene en tan alta estima ¿no crees usted que sea conveniente que yo me lleve bien con ella? Elroy quedaba asombrará de la astucia de la chica.

-Sería bueno que te hagas su amiga, así ella podría apoyarte con William, esta sería una oportunidad de Oro para sacarse a ese bendita muchacha deuna vez por todas de encima.

-¿Entonces cuándo me la va a presentar? Roselin hacía uso de su mejor sonrisa, pensado en que ganaría un apoyo al entablar amistad con la susodicha mujer.

-Ya la conociste hija ¿No recuerda que te la presente cuando llevamos aquel donativo al hospital? La chica trataba de hacer memoria pero no recordaba que se la hubiesen presentado.

-No tía, no recuerdo que me la presentara.

-¿Recuerdas a un grupo de enfermeras que estaban en la entrada? Te señale a una enfermera rubia de cabellos rizados, esa es Cadice, recordaba a perfección que una chica rubia sonriente haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, en ese momento le pareció medio sosa y hasta le pareció un tanto tonta, y recordó que su actitud no fue la más conveniente, que se alejó del lugar viéndola de arriba a bajo.

-¿Una enfermera en el hospital? Después de estar tantos meses en la compañía de Elroy Andrew ya se le estaban pegando sus modos a la muchacha y realmente había sido despectiva en esa ocasión.

-Realmente me gustaría intentar ser su amiga así estoy segura de complacer a William, la anciana levantaba una ceja mientras la veía, quizás esta jovencita no era tan inocente Como ella imaginaba.

Mientras en alta mar , en la enfermería un hombre se recuperaba de un desmayo, el médico indicaba que podría ser de un pre infarto por lo que permanecería bajo vigilancia y en reposo absoluto.

El joven matrimonio había disfrutado de unos días tranquilos, después de la primera incursión a la cocina todas las noche después de que todos se retiraban a descansar ellos se colaban a disfrutar de los manjares que preparaba el chef, o cuando menos eso era lo que la mujer pensaba, ya que Albert había hablado con el Capitán y se había puesto de acuerdo con el chef, por alguna extraña razón hacer aquellas incursiones nocturnas habían mejorado el estado de ánimo de su esposa.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Albert a la distancia divisó a un hombre de cabellera roja, su semblante cambió por completo cuando vio aquel sujeto caminar hacia la mesa en donde él y su esposa se encontraban tomando su desayuno y esta vez él al parecer traía refuerzos, mentalmente William Andrew estaba emergiendo porque ni de chiste se comportaría como el amable y buen Albert, aquel sujeto simplemente le resultaba  
Insoportable.

-Buen día Señor Andrew, el pelirrojo saludaba al rubio sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja que se movía inquieta y tomaba la mano de su esposo que estaba sobre la mesa, dejan si ver sus alianzas de matrimonio.

-Buen día, la respuesta fue cortante aunque muy educada, quien acompañaba al muchacho enseguida comprendió la reacción de aquel hombre, pues su hijo no dejaba de hablar de la joven pelirroja que había conocido en el barco y la verdad su hijo se había quedado corto al describir su belleza.

-¿Podríamos acompañarlos a desayunar, el muchacho impertinente figio no darse cuenta de cuánto incomodaba a la pareja que antes de su aparición habían estado riendo y comentando la última incursión a la cocina.

-No, no pueden, la voz firme de la pelirroja dejó en una pieza al joven que pretendía disfrutar de ver su hermoso rostro durante el mayor tiempo posible.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero ella está un poco irritada, el joven levantaba una ceja pues ya los había visto sonrientes a ambos desde lejos.

-Por favor perdonen la imprudencia de mi hijo no queremos incomodar, el hombre era tan alto como albert, su cabello era rubio pero de un tono distinto al del rubio y sus ojos eran verdes con pequeñas vetas azules.

-Me disculpa pero de buenas intenciones está plagado el infierno, con aquellas palabras los tres hombres se quedaron asombrados y en silencio.

¿Cariño? De nuevo el mal humor había regresado a su mujer, le esperaban días difíciles al pobre rubio si no encontraba el modo de revertir aquel infortunado encuentro.

-William te espero en el camarote, la mujer se levantó y se retiró sin siquiera ver a quienes habían arruinado el hermoso momento que ellos tenían.

-Realmente lo lamento mucho, la mirada endurecida que aquel hombre estaba sobre su hijo imprudente.

-Si me disculpa debo alcanzar a mi esposa, debe estar muy molesta para reaccionar así, Albert así se despedía.

-¿Estas loco? Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente y grosero con esa chica ¿ya sabías que estaban casados no? El muchacho un tanto apenado no sabia que contestar.

-No era para tanto, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en su defensa.

-¡Mira que incomodar a esa pareja! eso me demuestra lo inmaduro que eres, ya había decidido dejarte frente de las operaciones en América pero después de esto creo que no estas listo, si logró concretar la alianza comercial por la que tanto he trabajo no creo que estés a cargo, su pequeña artimaña le había salido cara y sin querer él mismo se había perjudicado.

La pelirroja iba caminando lo más rápido que podía, últimamente estaba reaccionando intespectivamente, era algo que no podía controlar, simplemente la rebasaba, estaba tan ofuscada que no vio al hombre que venía desde la esquina próxima y chocó contra él, por instinto se tomó de la solapa del traje de aquel sujeto y esta la tomo de la cintura evitando así que ella fuera a dar al piso, unos pasos más atrás de ella Albert veía aterrado lo que sucedía y aunque corrió no pudo alcanzarla a tiempo para sujetarla.

Después de tanto querer saber de ella, era increíble tenerla así de cerca, pudo detallar su rostro y después de su primera impresión pudo darse cuenta que más que nada había sido una ilusión, esta chica tenía un rostro un tanto más ovalado, su cara estaba libre de aquellas pecas que tanto le hacían recordar a su hija, sus ojos eran de un verde aún más intenso y sin esas vetas ámbar que tenía su pequeña, el tono del cabello de esta mujer era un tanto apagado comparándolo con el de ella, a pesar de todo fue inevitable soltar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Amor te encuentras bien? Albert estaba realmente angustiado cuando vio que sus manos soltaban el agarre y todo su cuerpo se relajaba y casi se va al suelo, por suerte él pudo sostenerla desde atrás y enseguida la llevó a la enfermería, el hombre mayor atraído como imán se iba tras él con el corazón en la boca presa de una inexplicable angustia, la pareja entró y él se mantuvo afuera en espera de noticias.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Más de media hora había pasado y Albert estaba asustado, el médico no decía nada, le tomó la presión y el pulso, levantó sus párpados y la auscultó y todo indicaba que algo no estaba normal, porque el galeno no decía absolutamente nada.

-¿Esta muy mal doctor? Por favor no me mienta.

Albert estaba angustiado ella había estado bien, verla así tan indefensa acostada en aquella camilla lo aterraba, sus labios estaba sin color y su rostro.. su rostro no tenía aquella expresión de ensueño que siempre se le veía al dormir.

-Todo aparenta estar bien ¿la señora ha recibido últimamente una impresiones fuerte, algún disgusto o algo fuera de lo normal? el doctor veía como aquel joven bajaba los hombros como dándome por vencido.

-Verá doctor, nos casamos hace poco más de nueve meses, ya casi son diez y la verdad no hemos parado, por mi trabajo tengo que viajar de un lugar a otro y ella no ha querido separarse de mí, ahora con este viaje todo se nos a complicado.

-Entonces le sugiero que se tranquilice, es evidente que su esposa está agotada, yo le sugiero que la dejemos acá hasta que despierte, si me lo permite me gustaría hablar con ella, es necesario que guarde reposo y esté tranquila.

-Se lo agradeceria mucho, sólo que .. bueno es sólo que yo me voy a quedar con ella hasta que despierte, el médico lo veía algo extrañado.

-Estará bien acá, no le va a pasar nada a su esposa, Albert hacia una mueca con la boca.

-Estoy seguro que así será, pero es algo que nos prometimos cuando nos casamos y no me voy a separar de ella, el hombre blanqueo los ojos incrédulo.

-¡Jóvenes! en cuanto se despierte avisame.

Negando con la cabeza se retiraba para darle noticias al caballero que esperaba afuera, mientras Albert se sentaba en el borde de la cama y acercaba su mano al rostro de su mujer para acariciarlo, se veía tan frágil e indefensa, por nada del mundo la dejaría sola, eso se habían prometido frente al altar y él lo cumplirá.

En el pasillo Randall Mac Filder, caminaba de un lado a otro, usualmente él no se preocupaba por ningún extraño pero esa chica desde que la vio en esa calle, le habia hecho sentirse extraño.

Verla fue como volver al pasado y ver a su pequeña Romelia caminado por las calles empedradas de londres después de un día lluvioso.

Verla sonreír, le hizo trastabillar, perder el equilibrio e irse de bruces contra el suelo, eso no le impidió levantarse y correr tras la pareja que veía desde la distancia entrar a un lujoso hotel.

Muchos sentimientos que pensó habían sido enterrados en el olvido regresaron a su memoria, su pequeña apenas era un adolescente cuando le anunciaban que pronto debía contraer matrimonio con un hombre que no conocía, de haber sabido que aquello iba a desatar tal infierno en sus vida, nunca se habría dejado convencer con su esposa de casar a su princesa con aquel pariente de ella.

Finalmente aquella mujer resultó ser una mala persona, interesada y traicionera, un año después que Romelia huyera con el hijo de su mejor amigo, ella intentó hacer lo mismo con el tipejo se suponía era de su familia y se casaría con su hijastra, cosa que resultó ser falsa, ese sujeto era su amante y no un pariente lejano.

Como un castigo divino al querer escapar su carruaje había perdido el control y ambos había caído por un despeñadero al abandonar el palacete familiar en medio de una noche tormentosa, perdiendo la vida de manera instantánea.

Cuando menos esta vez no se dieron rumores ni se generaron chismes de todo aquello, el suceso no fue conocido por nadie ajeno a los empleados y Rosalin era apenas una bebe, y no se había enterado de aquello, que daño tan grande hizo aquel zorra ambiciosa a su hija, a la familia de Alfred y al él mismo.

Por años trato de dar con el paradero de los jóvenes sin encontrar rastro alguno, hasta que su hija menor después de años de mantener en secreto que había encontrado aquel pequeño diario, que él mismo le regaló cuando ella cumplió quince años, respirando profundamente, debía acallar sus remordimientos, debía tener fe en que todo saldría bien, si Dios lo permitía Rosalin encontraría a su hermana mayor y él podría reivindicarse con su amigo después de tantos años de angustia y de dolor, unos pasos detrás de él le hicieron voltear para encontrarse con el doctor que aún movía la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Como se encuentra ella doctor? Mac Filder realmente estaba preocupado.

-Parece que solo es cansancio, su esposo no se quiere separa de ella, sólo debemos esperar que despierte, no se preocupe su nieta estará bien, aquellas palabras del galeno serían como una sacudida para aquel hombre que hasta ese momento no había contemplado que su pequeña quizás ya sería madre.

-Muchas gracias, ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo, sin decir más se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta llegar a la cubierta principal, se sentía tan contrariado con tantos recuerdo y todo lo que ellos habian despertado en su interior, que apoyándose en la baranda dejó que su llanto liberará todo el dolor que por años había tratado de esconder, todos sus remordimientos y su frustración.

Valiente padre había resultado, no pudo evitar que le hicieran daño a su hija, y lo peor de todo, él mismo la había orillado a escapar y perderse el tiempo como si no hubiera existido.

A la distancia un hombre de unos treinta y nueve años lo observaba llorar con sentimientos encontrados, por muchos años le considero como a un tío y por azares del destino después de toda una vida de ser el mejor amigo de su padre, se había convertido en su más acérrimo enemigo.

Ninguno pudo imaginar que su hermano y Romelia se enamoraran con el pasar de los años, porque todos habían crecido casi Como hermanos, nadie podría imaginar todo lo que ese amor desataría.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a él, sentía rabia, dolor, odio si sentía un odio inmenso por aquel hombre que hizo que su hermano desapareciera y nunca regresará a casa, su paso se detuvo al escucharlo sollozar.

-Mi niña perdoname, queria que fueras feliz, te amo mi niña, te amo... Dios permite encontrarlos para poder enmendar mi error, poco a poco las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y se fue deslizando apoyado de aquella barandan que asía con las manos con todas sus fuerzas, no le importó que la gente pasara a su lado y lo viera en ese estado, por darle prioridad a las habladurías y al qué dirán le habia hecho daño a lo unico que le quedaba de su amada esposa Camil, Joseph Sterlyn se sintió abrumado de escuchar aquellas palabras.

Allí parado frente aquel hombre derrotado no sabia que hacer, no sólo su familia había sufrido al perder a un hijo, ese hombre también había sufrido una pérdida, Joseph sintió que un profundo dolor se albergaba en su pecho, él siempre quiso culpar a ese hombre cuando también había sido responsable de la decisión que tomará su hermano al sentirse acorralado, aunque fue en son de juego, fue él quien le diera la idea de huir junto a Romelia y viajar lejos a donde nadie los pudiera encontrar.

-Pueden irse al fin del mundo o sino pues viajan a norteAmérica papá piensa invertir en Chicago, ve a esa ciudad, aquellas palabras lo persiguieron por más de veintiún años, hasta ese instante que vio a ese hombre derrumbarse no había aceptado que indirectamente él también era responsable de toda aque tragedia, el dolor de aquel hombre lo sintió como propio y sin pensarlo se acercó y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Vamos señor Randall, levántese no podemos enmendar el pasado ni repara el daño que hicimos con o sin intención de hacerlo, el hombre con la vista nublada por las lágrimas se asombro al ver ante él aquel hombre.

-¿Hugo eres tu muchacho? perdoname, por favor perdóname, el anciano lo abrazó con fuerza muchas veces alucino con encontrarlo y agarrarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo, pero siempre se desvanecía su imagen entre sus manos, esta vez necesitaba que fuera real, necesitaba su perdón, necesitaba volver a ver a su hija.

-Vamos tranquilo, no soy Hugo, soy Joseph, el llanto del anciano se hizo más copioso por lo que Joseph lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Llore si es lo que necesita, ahora todos necesitamos desahogarnos para poder continuar nuestras vidas en paz

Victor los veía extrañados desde el otro lado de la cubierta, su padre era un hombre poco dado a dar demostraciones afectivas, según quienes le conocían de niño decían que el separarse de su hermano gemelo lo había afectado mucho, que su modo cariñoso y jovial había desaparecido junto con él y que desde ese día casi no se le veía siquiera sonreír.

Por más que trataba de ubicar a el anciano que estaba junto a su padre no lo lograba encontrarlo entre sus recuerdo, ahora que lo pensaba bien nunca había visto, y menos había visto a su padre abrazar de esa manera ni a su abuelo, su abuelo era un hombre taciturno y de pocas palabras, al igual que su padre era serio y poco cariñoso, aunque tenía un modo más cortés al tratar con la gente que su padre, muchas veces de niño lo vio parado frente a las ventanas con su mirada viendo hacia a la nada, o como tratando de ver algo o a alguien, parecía estar pensando en algo o en alguien, cuando realmente era preso de sus recuerdo en un pasado casi olvidado por los demás, cuando era un adolescente le pareció un hombre melancólico y triste, y cuando tuvo edad de comprender se dio cuenta que en los ojos de su querido abuelo solo había tristeza, en ese momento comprendió como un hombre podía perderse en sus recuerdos, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando volvió al presente y vio cómo aquel hombre mayor caí al suelo después de apartarse de su padre un poco y verlo por unos minutos como detallando su rostro, por instinto corrió a auxiliarlo, el médico era requerido pues el hombre se había llevado una mano al pecho antes de desplomarse, la ayuda llegó pronto por lo que lograron reanimarlo y trasladarlo a la enfermería, lamentablemente Randall Mac Filder esta vez sí había sido víctima de un infarto.

Un gran revuelo se armó cuando trasladaban al anciano, nadie había preguntado por él cosa que le extraño a todos, en un cubiculo estaba el matrimonio Andrew, ella no despertaba aun, el médico recordó que el hombre había llegado con el matrimonio por lo que al instalarlo lo dejaba con una de las enfermeras y presuroso iba a avisarles que su familiar estaba en un estado de pronóstico reservado.

-Buenas, señor Andrew veo que su esposa aun no despierta disculpe la molestia, el abuelo de su esposa está delicado, creo que el susto le afectó mucho, esta en el cubiculo contiguo.

-¿Mi abuelo? la voz apagada de la mujer llamó la atención de los hombre que se voltearon enseguida.

-¿Cómo se siente? el médico se acercaba para revisarla, estaba un poco desorientada y mareada.

-Mi abuelito doctor, dijo antes de volver a desmayarse.

-Mejor quedese con su mujer yo solvento, no se preocupe, el doctor se retiraba dejando al rubio con su esposa sin entender de qué rayos le estaba hablando.

Randall Mac Filder, estaba pálido e inconsciente soñaba con su hija, Rosmelia sonreía y aún la veía como una adolescente, en su niñas en sus sueños le abrazaba como solía hacerlo, a lo lejos Hugo la esperaba sonriente él tambien se veia como ese chico de diecisiete años que visitaba su casa a diario junto con su hermano gemelo, hugo extendía una de sus manos y ella rompía el abrazo para ir a su encuentro, aun sonreía pero gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, poco a poco la imagen de los dos chicos se iba desvaneciendo, él se quedó dormido profundamente después de ver como flashes que imágenes de su vida iban apareciendo.

pasada la medianoche la pelirroja se levantaba con mucho cuidado y buscaba con la mirada tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, la silueta inconfundible de su marido estaba frete al cubiculo contiguo, en puntillas camino hasta él y lo abrazó desde atrás de la cintura tratando de sorprenderlo.

-Reconocería ese aroma entre mil personas cariño, él se volteaba un poco serio, cosa que la sorprendía, desde que abandonaron chicago no lo veía con tanto pesar en su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede William? no me digas que sucedió algo malo, ella también se alarmó temiendo lo peor, él la atrajo contra su pecho en silencio, ahora si estaba realmente aterrada.

-No quiero que estés sola nunca, te juro que nunca me alejare de ti, él la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Eso no te lo permitiría, ya he visto cómo las mujeres te miran como con ganas de hacer cosas no muy decentes contigo, aquello lo hizo sonreír un poco.

-Pensé que no eras celosa, ella se ponía seria y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-Y no lo soy , eres lo que yo como decirlo... diría que eres un chico fácil, no me voy a arriesgar a que cualquier mujer venga y tome lo que es mio.

-¿Fácil? aquello lo sacó de su centro.

-No te hagas William Andrew, eres propenso a ceder ante la ligereza de tu bragueta, él habría muchísimo los ojos, no podía ser que su mujer lo catalogara de ser un hombre fácil ¿o sí?

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 _CHICAS ESTE CAPITULO ESTA EN BORRADOR, ME DISCULPO Y POR FA SI VEN ALGO EXTRAÑO ME DICEN, DISCULPEN POR FAVOR. es que me pesco un virus que me tiene en cama con fiebre y dolor de cabeza muy fuerte._

Estaban abrazados cuando Randall comenzó a quejarse, ambos voltearon a verlo, el anciano parecía estar delirando, parecía estar llamando a alguien en sus sueños.

-¿Por qué esta así, que le paso? Ella lo veía con curiosidad, su cara se le hacía familiar, el pobre hombre volteo su cara y ella por fin logró reconocerlo.

-Es el hombre que se cayó al suelo el otro dia ¿verdad? en ese momento el rubio también se dio cuenta que era el mismo sujeto del restaurante que los estuvo observando.

-Ven cariño que debes descansar, no está bien que estemos de curioso invadiendo la privacidad de este hombre, eso no podía ser coincidencia mejor era investigar antes de permitirse bajar la guardia.

-Pero... pero esperate que puede que necesite algo William, ella trataba de zafarse pero llegó el doctor y los interrumpió.

-Que bueno que ya despertó la señorita, ambos se quedaron viendo, Albert con cara de molestia y ella con ganas de reír.

-Mi esposa acaba de despertar ¿el otro doctor en dónde está? Albert lo veía inquisidor y el hombre se apenaba por su error, la chica se veía muy joven para estar casada.

-Está descansando, somos dos médicos a bordo y hoy me toca estar de guardia nocturna más con el señor Mac Filder en esa condición, sufrió un infarto por la impresión de ver a su nieta mal.

-¿Su nieta? será por eso que nadie a venido a preguntar por él, Albert abrazaba a su mujer la verdad no quería estar en el lugar de aquel hombre, cuando menos no estaba sólo su nieta lo acompañaba, el doctor revisaba las historias clínicas y se quedaba sorprendido, aunque no era de su incumbencia le molestaba el comportamiento de los rico, aunque era normal ver matrimonios dispares aquella mujer parecía muy joven para estar casada, no lo demostrara porque el trabajo en el barco era estable y bien remunerado, alejando sus pensamientos se concentró en dar indicaciones a la paciente y se aseguraría de que su esposo saliera de la enfermería.

-Veo que usted descanso, pero es necesario que por su vienestar vuelva a su cubiculo y se acueste nuevamente, si todo está bien en poco tiempo podrá estar con su esposo nuevamente, ella se abrazó a él, si este sujeto pretendía que ella se quedara allí sola, estaba completamente loco, el rubio respondió a su abrazo y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ven cariño para que el doctor pueda trabajar a gusto, ella enseguida tambien sonrio, el galeno revisó a conciencia al anciano estaba en una condición bastante complicada, era difícil brindarle el tratamiento más adecuado estando en altamar, después de aquella revisión fue con la joven y su esposo.

-No debería estar sentada sino acostada, y usted no debería estar aquí, será mejor que se retire a descansar a su camarote y regrese mañana, la postura del joven enseguida cambio y la expresión de su rostro se endureció.

-William no me dejes aquí sola, aquello más que una petición era una súplica, el palmeo su mano para tranquilizarla.

-Claro que no, recuerda lo que nos prometimos, él le besaba la parte superior de su cabeza y ella suspiraba aliviada, no se habían separado en más de nueve meses, ya se había acostumbrado a estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

-Usted disculpe pero cuando traje a mi mujer desmayada, le aclare al otro doctor que no me separaria de ella, y no pienso hacerlo, ella sonreía al escucharlo.

-Pero no es correcto que permanezca acá, este lugar es sólo para los pacientes y si llegara otra emergencia... la muchacha ya estaba molesta, nuevamente sentía que su temperamento hacia ebullición.

-Si tanto problema genera que mi esposo me acompañe entonces no se preocupe, levantándose de la silla comenzaba a caminar hasta la salida, el rubio respiro profundamente pues ya sabía que seguramente pasaría una noche de espanto.

-¡Usted no puede abandonar la enfermería sin autorización médica! el doctor no se esperaba esa reacción.

-William cariño, tengo mucha hambre ¿vamos a comer algo? ignorando completamente al sujeto extendía una mano al rubio que resignado se retiró con ella, el doctor se quedó asombrado, aquella mujercita solo chasqueo los dedos y aquel sujeto se movió sin rechistar, ahora si lo había visto todo, lo normal era ver a los hombres mangonear a sus esposa pero este parecía ser un caso atípico y era ella quien mangoneaba al hombre, él había detallado a la chica, y le pareció que era muy linda, con ese cabello rojo como el fuego, y al parecer era un claro reflejo de su carácter.

Por esa noche la incursión nocturna a la cocina fue suspendida, después de la cena él la obligó a recostarse, el día había estado pesado y él necesitaba descansar, aprovecharon de conversar sobre temas triviales, hasta que se tocó el tema de su estadía en NorteAmérica y de su presentación como la nueva Matriarca del Clan Andrew.

-Tu tía se va a infartar, seguro hasta espuma le sale por la boca, o pone su cara de lagartija disecada ¿WILLIAM QUE ES ESO DE QUE TE CASASTE? Y SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN, LEDY ESTIRADA ES MEJOR CANDIDATA QUE ESTA MUJER PARA OCUPAR MI LUGAR EN EL CLAN, Albert reía a mandíbula abierta al escuchar aquello, y ver como ella trataba de imitar a su tía queriendo estirar su cara y arqueando su boca hacia abajo al hablar.

-ja ja ja ja seguramente así será, eso lo sabíamos desde salir de New York, con ella nada es fácil amor.

-¿Te gustaría regresar a Chicago, que nos quedemos en New York o preferirias estar un tiempo en Lakewood? Él quería que ella se sintiera segura, ella suspiraba ante aquellas opciones.

-¿Y no podríamos estar un tiempo en cada lugar? ella lo veía expectante, quisiera que nos dieramos un mes mínimo de vacaciones, al hacer nuestro matrimonio publicó muchos exigirán explicaciones aunque no tengan derecho, después de sugerir aquello, ella bajaba su rostro, necesitaba sincerarse con él, se sentía culpable por actuar de la manera en que lo hizo esa noche en Lakewood.

-William yo te quiero confesar algo que hice, me siento muy culpable y quizas te molestes conmigo y ya no quieras estar más a mi lado, él se giró a verla, durante todos estos meses ella había sido más que perfecta para él, era dulce, cariñosa, solidaria, siempre atenta a sus necesidades y sobretodo había sido su apoyo y su mayor colaboradora.

-Nada de lo que me puedas decir cambiaría la manera como te veo, aunque no estaba ni en tus planes nio en los mio este matrimonio, no podría arrepentirme.

-No fue bueno lo que hice Albert, ella bajaba avergonzada la mirada.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas así, parecería que nada cambió, él la atraía hasta su pecho y la estrechaba, pudo sentir como su camisa se humedecio, por lo que intuyo que ella estaba llorando.

-No fui honesta contigo Albert, yo.. yo pues yo ese día yo quería seducirte, aquello lo asombro un poco.

-Pero fui yo quien te buscó, esa noche todo fue, todo se salió de control.

-No es así, ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Ahy mujer, a ver cuéntame ¿Qué cosa tan nefasta hiciste para seducirme esa noche? Ella mordía su labio inferior tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Bueno yo.. yo te serví varías veces en tu copa, cuando te descuidabas yo..yo te servía más, quería que tomaras mucho para después meterme en tu cama, listo lo dijo, ahora sería cosa de Dios y la providencia si él quería disolver su matrimonio, el silencio se hizo, y ella lloraba temiendo lo peor.

-ja ja ja ja ja las risas de Albert retumbaban en el camarones, ella se abrazaba a él teniendo que fuera la última vez.

-Hay cariño, perdóname por hacerte sentir culpable todo este tiempo, ella lo veía sin entenderlo.

-No fue tu culpa, debo confesarte que verte así tan cambiada, con ese vestido ajustado y ese escote, me hizo perder el control, yo vi cuando me servían y créeme que soporto beber mucho más que eso, no se ni cómo me atreví a entrar en tu habitación ¿por qué no me detuviste? Él levantaba una ceja al verla.

-Pues yo.. pensé esperar que estuvieras muy ebrio, para.. bueno para ir a tu habitación, pero no pude, yo recordé... en mi mente escuche todo lo que me dijeron sobre la pureza y la castidad, del matrimonio y no pude ir a tu habitación, ella escondía su rostro avergonzada.

-Ahora yo me siento más culpable de lo que me sentía antes, él levantaba su rostro, perdóname por abusar de tu confianza, lamento haberte arrastrado a esto y te agradezco que aceptaras ser mi esposa en estas condiciones.

-En realidad no me diste opción Albert.

Esa noche él le le hizo el amor con mucha delicadeza, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, se deleitó con su sabor y la hizo llegar al límite más de una vez, para luego detenerse, haciéndole querer más de él, el alba los sorprendió agotados y sudorosos de la entrega que esa noche vivieron, ahora sin mentiras, sin alcohol y sin deseos ocultos.

Todo se fue, tan espontáneo y tan romántico que ella se enamoró más de él.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **AHORA MÁS UNIDOS**

Al día siguiente siguiente ella despertó muy temprano y de buen humor, se puso un vestido ligero y despertó a su esposo con besos y caricias.

-Necesito comer algo dormilón, vamos levántate.

-Cinco minutos, dame cinco minutos por favor, él se cubría el rostro con la sabana.

-Vamos de verdad necesito comer algo, siento que voy a desfallecer, necesito comer algo ya, al escuchar aquello él se levantó casi de un salto, no quería pasar por otro susto con ella como el del día anterior.

-Cinco minutos tomó una ducha rápida y vamos al comedor, mientras ella escogía ropa sencilla como la de ella, pantalón negro y camisa blanca, a su esposo todo le lucia bien y le hacía ver atractivo pero se sentía más agusto con su ropa informal, cuando él salió ya estaba todo dispuesto.

-Te ahorre dos minutos, así que sólo tienes tres, él no pudo más que sonreír, esos detalles cada día le confirmaban que no había sido un error su matrimonio.

-¡Listo! Declaraba el campante cuando vio por el espejo que tenía en frente el reflejo de ella que se desplomaba al suelo.

Son pensar en nada corrió y la tomó en sus brazos, nuevamente la palidez de sus labios, lo asustaban, no era posible que aquello le sucediera nuevamente, en ese instante, renegó de su decisión de volver a Norteamérica, sólo a una persona extrañaba de toda esa gente y con chasquido de sus dedos pudo mandarla a buscar, mil cosas causaron por su mente mientras prácticamente corría desde su camarote a la enfermería, con una patada abrió la puerta asustando al médico y las enfermeras que se disponían a cambiar de turno.

-¿Señor Andrew, pero qué rayos sucedió ahora?

Él no escuchaba, sin mediar palabras la llevaba hasta el cubículo que ocupará el día anterior y la colocaba con cuidado en la camilla.

-Estaba bien, de repente perdió el conocimiento, el doctor al verlo desesperado, la revisó, tenía el pulso un poco débil, pero su respiración era pausada y normal.

-No entiendo por qué no estaba su esposa acá, le dije que debía estar en observación, el hombre se veía molesto.

-Es que ese médico que le sustituyó anoche no me permitió quedarme y ella no se quiso quedar sola, nos fuimos a comer porque tenía hambre y luego nos retiramos, estaba bien cuando despertó, le dio pena decirle al médico lo que hicieron así que no dijo nada, había sido una locura hacer el amor estando ella tan débil, ahora se sentía culpable.

-Primero debería tranquilizarse, su esposa estará bien, necesito que me permita hacer algunas pruebas si es lo que creo, tan sólo deberá estar atento y no dejarla sola, una mala caída podría ser falta.

-Sí doctor, tan sólo permítanos estar aquí a ambos, si no estoy seguro que no se quedará, hombre blanqueaba los ojos.

-Ayer dejé instrucciones de que debían, o más bien podía estar acompañando a sus familiares, dispense por favor el malentendido.

-Muchísimas gracias, Albert veía como el hombre comenzaba a sonreír.

-Creo que debería ir a su camarote y ...

-Pero si acaba de decir que me puedo quedar, aquello hizo sonreír aún más al doctor.

-Vamos muchacho, ayer su durmió casi todo el día, sería bueno que se calzara, no sea que usted pesque un resfriado, eso le complicaría mucho más las cosas, incrédulo por lo que decía el hombre bajó su mirada, con la prisa había salido sin zapatos de su camarate.

-Pensará que estamos locos, regreso enseguida doctor, el hombre asentía sonriente.

Sin perder tiempo regresó al camarote, en el trayecto muchos pasajeros lo veían con curiosidad, unos ponían mala cara, otros murmuraban y algunos simplemente le sonreían, se le hizo una eternidad ir a ponerse unos zapatos a su camarote y regresar a cuidar a su esposa, pero ahora sí se pondría firme y no le permitiría salir de aquel lugar hasta que el doctor pudiera decirle que tenía con exactitud, tomó un abrigo para ella y otro para él, no quería tener que regresar y dejarla nuevamente sola.

Antes de regresar a su lado fue a la cocina y pidió al cocinero algunas frutas, ya se había hecho amigo del chef y de algunos camareros por lo que le ofrecieron enviar comida para él y su esposa hasta la enfermería, después de esta última parada se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba, aún no reaccionaba por lo que se sintió aliviado, no quería que ella despertará y no lo viera a su lado, la voz apagada del anciano llamó su atención.

-Hija, hija no te alejes por favor, perdóname, perdóname, aquellas palabras las repetía en medio de su delirio como una letanía, Albert sintió pena y quiso saber cómo se encontraba por lo que le pregunto a una enfermera que cuidaba de los dos enfermos.

-Disculpe señorita ¿me podría informar como se encuentra el anciano? La enfermera dudo un poco pero recordó que la chica que estaba enferm era familiar de aquel hombre y por fin alguien se interesaba en preguntar por el anciano.

-Claro que sí, al señor le dio un infarto, los doctores pudieron estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco, esperemos que tenga fuerza y aguante hasta desembarcar en New York, para poder trasladarlo a un hospital, no tenemos lo necesario para atenderlo abordo.

-Entiendo, por favor si mi esposa pregunta no le diga nada de esto, ella es muy impresionable y esto podría afectarla, la enfermera que la vio tan pálida al llegar solo asintió, entendía que no era conveniente suministrarle a la joven aquella información.

-No se preocupe Señor, no le diré nada, por lo pronto debería acompañar a su esposa que en este momento se está despertando, él volteaba y sonreía al verla abrir los ojos.

-Muchísimas gracias señorita, casi corrió al lado de su esposa quien lo buscaba desesperada con la mirada, ella suspiro al verlo.

-Te dije que desfallecía de hambre ¿No? ella intentaba sonreír.

-No debes ser tan literal cuando me digas las cosas amor, el le acariciaba el rostro, ella realmente se veia debil.

-Me siento muy debil William,necesito descansar un poco, diciendo aquello cerraba los ojos y volvía a dormir, la enfermera que veía desde atrás de él le ponía la mano sobre el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Enseguida iré por el Doctor, no se preocupe le hará bien a su esposa dormir otro poco, él solo guardaba silencio y veía la palidez en los labios de su esposa, la enfermera se retiró para hacer lo propio y unos minutos más tarde regresaba con el doctor que tomó muestras de sangre y se retiró para hacer algunos análisis, dejando a un hombre preocupado al pie de la cama de la joven, de la cocina environ frutas y algunos postres pues ya todos sabían los gusto de la muchacha, al despertar comió un poco de fruta y un postre, después de comer aquello el color comenzó a volver en sus labios y sus mejillas, sin todo el maquillaje que se ponía a diario parecía mucho más joven de lo que era.

-Te ves mucho mejor querida, él realmente estaba preocupado esos desmayo no eran normales a no ser que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, esto le preocupaba más aún, no podía dejarla sola si esto se hacía recurrente.

-Gracias, perdoname por darte tantas preocupaciones, no sé qué me sucede, ella volteaba la mirada tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, no quería ser un proble más ahora que regresaban a chicago y sabía que sería duro lo que tendrían que enfrentar.

-No es tu culpa que te este sucediendo esto y no tienes que pedir disculpas ¿Recuerdas? siempre juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, él sonreía y tomaba una de sus manos, ella con la mano libre acariciaba su rostro y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos sonreía.

-No te vas a deshacer de mí tan pronto querido, no después de que me costó tanto seducirte, aunque tu digas lo contrario, esto lo hizo sonreír aún más a él mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho.

El médico y la enfermera los miraban en silencio sin interrumpir, no era común que los matrimonios en esos tiempos se mostrarán su afecto en público, y esta pareja se comportaba fuera de los cánones establecidos por su aparente condición económica.

-Señor Andrew, si es tan amable de acompañarme unos minutos, necesito hablar con usted, el corazón de ella se aceleró y se aferró con más fuerza de él.

-Puede decirme lo que sea delante de mi esposa, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros y mucho menos si se trata de ella, él comprendió cuando sintió la fuerza de su agarre que ella no quería que se separara de ella, y cualquier dificultad la afrontaría junto a ella.

-No es nada que deba preocuparse Señora Andrew, sólo es para darle instrucciones a su esposo de qué hacer en caso de que esto suceda nuevamente, no se si están enterados de que serán padres, el doctor les veía primero a uno y luego al otro, no podía decidir cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido? Aunque ella parecía más bien apenada.

-Tenía mis sospechas soltó el rubio finalmente sonriendo, mientras ella sólo guardaba silencio.

-¿Ya lo sabías verdad? Él suavemente la apagaba un poco rompiendo el abrazo, ella sólo bajaba nerviosamente su rostro, eludiendo su mirada.

-Los voy a dejar sólo unos minutos para que hablen voy a escribirle una receta con los cuidados que deben tener la señora y regreso para hablar con ustedes dos, ya estando solos él levantó su rostro para verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Él estaba serio y la veía morderse el labio inferior.

-No estaba segura, yo... yo no quería preocuparte dijiste que era urgente regresar, el contuvo la respiración por unos minutos, en realidad no le explico porque era urgente regresar, en ese momento no veía la necesidad de angustiar a su esposa.

-Nuestro hijo es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, entiéndelo bien, nada ni nadie es más importante para mí que ustedes dos que son mi familia, Ella lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza.

-Gracias, lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero, ahora creo que debes descansar, no quiero que me des otro susto como este.

-Si, ahora somos dos, vamos a ser padre ¡vamos a tener un bebé! Ella ya no lo veía, estaba como en una ensoñación pensando en su bebé, él solo sonreía al verla tan ilusionada.

-Jum Jum, el médico carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

-¿Sí doctor? Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Es necesario que les explique algunas cosas, lo primordial es que durante los tres primeros meses usted guarde reposo, nada de preocuparse ni hacer fuerza física, debe tener mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ahora doctor? El hombre levantaba una cejas ante la pregunta.

-Para saber eso es necesario que su señora me conteste algunas preguntas, si no le molesta me gustaría estar a solas con ella, son preguntas bastante personales, el rubio asentía y se levantaba para dejarlos solos y ella no se incomodara.

-Bueno joven, para empezar me podría decir cuándo fue la última vez que vio su periodo, ella se sonrojaba pero no por pena era porque no recordaba cuando vino su periodo por última vez.

-Yo, no lo recuerdo doctor, la joven jugaba con los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿No se ha sentido extraña? El hombre trataba de ser paciente.

-Si, ahora tengo más apetito y sobre todo me dan mucha ansiedad por comer cosas dulces ¿debí ir al médico antes verdad?

-Si, debió consultar con su médico de cabecera y confirmar sus sospechas, fue una imprudencia emprender este viaje en su estado y más sin saber cuantos tiempo tiene, ella lo veía tratando de recordar pero no recordaba, sus períodos irregulares y ella el nunca prestó atención hacían imposible que recordara.

-No se preocupe doctor, mi esposo si debe recordarlo, él tiene muy buena memoria ¿podría usted llamarle por favor? el hombre se mostraba extrañado, usualmente las mujeres evitaban que sus maridos estuvieran en el momento en el que él hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

-Por su puesto, enseguida lo voy a buscar, deme un segundo, por favor no se levante, ella sólo sonreía al ver la cara de asombro del médico.

-Señor Andrew, por favor acompáñeme acá necesitamos de su colaboración, el rubio se asombraba por la solicitud que le hacían pero ya nada le extrañaba cuando ella estaba involucrada, sin decir nada fue caminando con lentitud hasta donde ella se encontraba, no pudo más que sonreír feliz al verla, ella le daría un hijo, al verla no podía más que querer protegerla de todo.

-William ¿tu recuerdas cuando fue mi último periodo? el médico se ponía rojo de la vergüenza y él estalló en risas al verlo tan apenado.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, lo lamento doctor, perdón lo siento, realmente no podía dejar de reír al ver la vergüenza del pobre hombre, ella lo veía inquisitiva y con cara de enfado.

-William Albert Andrew deja de reírte de esa manera, ella lo reprendió aunque por dentro también moría de risa, mientras él trataba de contenerse y recobrar la compostura.

-Lo siento, fue a ver déjame recordar... finales de enero , no la segunda semana de marzo, recuerdo que no te sentías bien y no asistimos a la reunión de Fuller y nos quedamos en casa ¿recuerdas?

-Si, es cierto, nos quedamos en casa, ella confirmo pues recordó que esa semana no asistieron a las oficinas, el galeno tomaba una pequeña libre y observaba un calendario.

-Entonces usted tiene unas cinco semanas de embarazo fue una imprudencia emprender este viaje, el hombre los veía a ambos con cara de molestia.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios chicas, me disculpo por los fallos que puedan encontrar, no soy profesional en esto y lo hago como un entretenimiento, tratare de subir seguido ya que la Señorita Mayra Exitosa Lanzó un reto y aa estamos afrontando el mismo con coraje... y no le saco jajajajajaja TE QUIERO MUCHO MI HERMANA DE OTRA MADRE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Entonces tienes unas cinco semanas de embarazo, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, cuando lleguemos nos vamos a tomar unas semanas hasta después de los tres meses no daremos aviso de nuestro arribo, no quiero que lleguen a molestar la verdad me fastidia mi tía y sus estúpidas normas sociales, ella no va aceptar nuestra unión, el la veía como sopesando la situación.

-poco me importa, lo más complicado era presentarnos ante los ancianos del Clan en Escocia y no porque me importara su aprobación, era más por cumplir el legado de mi padre, solo por eso ahora que lo pienso, pero tu y yo estábamos muy lejos de los convencionalismos a esta alturas ya nos volamos todas las normas habida y por haber.

-No me gusta que hables así, me haces recordar la manera como nos casamos, ella desviaba la mirada.

-No quiero que te sientas mal, las cosas solo sucedieron, se hizo lo que se tenía que hacer y ya, pensé que este era un tema zanjado entre nosotros y te agradezco que no lo vuelvas a sacar a relucir, prometimos hacer hasta lo imposible ¿No? ella solo asentía sin verle a la cara, aquella situación era dolorosa.

-Ve a descansar, quiero que duermas en nuestro camarote , no vale la pena que desgaste cuando puedes dormir cómodamente, ya te están saliendo ojeras, él suspiraba siempre pasaba lo mismo, por eso no le gustaba ni tocar el tema de cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos.

-Sabes que no me iré así que ya basta con eso, su voz se escuchó mucho más fuerte de lo que él hubiera querido, ella giró su cara y lo bio con los ojos centelleantes, esto era nuevo nunca le había mirado de esa manera, sintió algo tan extraño en el pecho, y sentía como su molestia iba en aumento, no le gustaba verla mal, no le gustaba sentir que era él el causante de su malestar o su dolor.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco, espero que estes más tranquila cuando regrese, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ese pequeño que llevas en tu vientre que no tiene la culpa de todas esta situ situación ella desvió su mirada, apretó los puños para no tomarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo, porque eso era lo que serecia.

El rubio caminó con pesar hasta la cubierta ser paciente no era culpa de ella , tenía que tranquilizarse y recuperar el control, recordaba a la perfección aquella noche, si era verdad que había tomado algunas copas pero no estaba borracho, estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ahora tenía el deber de ser paciente y hacerla feliz.

-Un hijo, mi hijo decía en voz baja y sonreía, esta será una aventura maravillosa para los tres, mi familia, ahora se sentía feliz el futuro era prometedor y su mañana definitivamente sería maravilloso y eso depende de los dos.

-Hija, hija no te alejes de mi yo soy tu padre, no me dejes no, eres lo único que me queda de tu madre, aquello parecía una letanía que despertó a la pobre muchacha que trataba de dormir para no matar al burro de su esposos, ese hombre era tan desconcertante que la desesperaba.

-ahhh ¿A Quien voy a engañar si me gusta todo de él? amo la forma como su cabello refleja la luz del sol, como sonria por las cosas más sencillas, su expresión seria cuando está preocupado, su expresión tan apacible cuando duerme, su cuerpo desnudo que me enloquece, al pensar en su cuerpo se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo? ¿Será que amas a esa rubia tonta? Dios haz que se enamore de mi, que nos ame, si no dame la fuerza para dejarlo libre y busque su felicidad con ella, aquel pensamiento la hizo derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, no queria , no podia alejarse de él, cansada de escuchar aquel hombre quejarse se asomo para encontrar que estaba sola, la enfermera se había ido y quizás la persona que se quejaba tanto necesitaba un poco de ayuda, con cautela se aproximo al ultimo cubiculo y se acercó a él.

-¿El señor que vimos en Londres? pobre desde que estoy aquí no lo ha visitado nadie, al escucharlo quejarse se acercó a él y le tomó una mano con cuidado, al verlo tan desvalido se le rompió el corazón, como hablaba tan bajito se acerco aun mas para escuchar mejor que decia.

-Hija no me dejes por favor, aquellas palabras eran como un lamento.

-Tranquilo ya estoy contigo, todo estará bien tienes que ser fuerte por mi, te tienes que poner bien, el anciano abrió poco a poco los ojos y la visión ante sus ojos lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Me perdonas hija? ella con lágrima en los ojos parpadeaban tratando de contenerlas.

-No hay nada que perdonar ya todo está olvidado, ahora debes reponer tus fuerzas, el anciano asiente y tomaba la mano de la mujer con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y ella le regresaba el gesto acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy cansado, necesito dormir hija, gracias por perdonarme, te amo, después de aquellas palabras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos y se quedaba profundamente dormido, la enfermera se extraño al regresar de no encontrar a la paciente en su cama sino acompañando al anciano infartado, ella le tomaba de la mano y lloraba junto a él.

-Señora Andrew, por favor venga a descansar, la chica asiente y con cuidado desprendía su mano de la de aquel hombre que débilmente se aferraba a la de ella.

-¿Por qué está así? la enfermera no vio inconveniente en comentar lo que le había pasado al anciano.

-Le dio un infarto, está muy inquieto eso no le hace bien.

-¿Viaja solo? no he visto que nadie venga a preguntar por él.

-Al parecer viaja solo, si resiste al llegar a New York lo trasladaran a un Hospital, si necesita algo llameme por favor, procure no levantarse de no ser absolutamente necesario por favor, por su bebé, ambas sonreían.

A la hora de la comida un rubio arrepentido regresaba con su esposa, está sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. realmente eso de las hormonas durante el embarazo no era ningún mito pensó, ell hacía espacio y el se acostaba junto a ella, ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos y si uno no estaba el otro no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que al estar juntos ella se acostó sobre su pecho y ambos se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, la enfermera estuvo a punto de despertarlos pero el doctor la detuvo y le hizo seña con un dedo para que guardara silencio, milagrosamente el anciano estaba mejorando su ritmo cardiaco se estaba normalizando y su aspecto parecía mucho mejor, ya no deliraba, aquello era una buena señal para el galeno, que auguraba una pronta mejoría.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO ES CORTITO PRONTO SABREMOS QUIEN ES LA ESPOSA DE NUESTRO PRINCIPE HERMOSO, SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Después de dos días por fin dejaban ir a la Señora Andrew, con la promesa de comer sano, no hacer fuerza y mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible en cama.

-Señor Andrew, no deje a su esposa sola, no queremos que un desmayo nos pesque desprevenidos, tenga algo de azúcar a la mano, al sentir el menor síntoma de malestar coloque un poco en su lengua,cuando le baja la azúcar le vienen los desvanecimientos, la pareja veía al doctor que les hablaba sin verles la cara, ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, el hombre levanto la cara al sentir el peso de la vista de la pareja y se encontró con la cara de ambos desconcertada.

-¿Bajas de azúcar? pregunto ella con la voz apagada.

-¿Es peligroso eso en su estado? preguntaba él asustado.

-Es poco frecuente, pero es una de esas cosas que se generan por el embarazo, por eso debe cuidarse de consumir azúcar señora, usted es muy joven y su organismo podría acostumbrarse a quemar mucha más de lo normal, debemos cuidar e usted y ese pequeño que lleva en su vientre, la mirada del galeno se suavizaba y ellos asentían mientras entrelazaban sus manos con fuerza.

-Entiendo, nada de azúcar, dijo ella con seriedad, era joven pero no una niña inconsciente.

-Puede comer toda la fruta que guste, el azúcar natural de estas no le harán ningún daño y le ayudaran un poco con la ansiedad, ella suspiraba resignada.

-Por ahora puede irse, si necesita algo o tiene alguna duda solo vengan, estoy a su completa disposición por lo que resta de la travesía.

-¿Doctor? este... yo quería saber... si no es molestia... me gustaría ver al abuelito ¿lo puedo venir a visitar? ambos hombres se voltearon a mirarla.

-¿Su abuelito? pregunto el doctor extrañado.

-Bueno, bueno no es mi abuelito, pero ha de ser abuelito de alguien William esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Me contó la enfermera que usted lo estuvo tranquilizando, por ilógico que parezca creo que gracias a eso ese hombre esta recuperándose, creo que su compañía le hace bien, por lo que no veo porque no pueda venir a visitarlo si su esposo no tiene inconveniente.

-Mientras pueda venir con ella, no tengo inconveniente, el doctor negaba con la cabeza, esta pareja era bastante extraña.

-Bueno nosotros nos despedimos, muchas gracias por todo Doctor, el rubio extendía su mano para despedirse del medico mientras su esposa se escabullía hasta el cubículo del anciano y le daba un beso ligero en la frente como despedida, aun que en medio de sus inconsciencia el pudo sentir aquello como una caricia, pero por más que trato no logro abrir sus ojos.

Los días pasaron los dos largos meses de travesía parecían pasar con lentitud, ahora Albert se arrepentía de no haber esperado una semana para tomar el Mauretania en lugar de haber tomado el Luisitania, ya ni que hacer, según el capitán aún faltaban unos treinta días para llegar a destino.

Sin querer ya la pareja había tomado por costumbre la misma rutina, desayunar caminar, pasear por la cubierta tomar un poco de sol, ir a la enfermería a visitar al abuelito, almorzar, caminar por la cubierta, reposar durante la tarde, ir al comedor a cenar o pedir la comida al camarote, evitar a el molesto joven y a su padre , pasar después de la cena nuevamente por la enfermería y luego retirarse a descansar, ocho días habían pasado desde que se auto impusieron aquella rutina.

-No me siento bien, fue lo lo último que dijo el rubio antes de correr al baño a vomitar, su esposa lo veía con los ojos abiertos , nunca, nunca, nunca imagino verlo en ese estado, parecía esta muy mal, sin pensarlo corrió hasta la enfermería por ayuda no podía hacer fuerza por eso él no le dejo ayudarlo.

-DOCTOR, DOCTOR AYÚDEME POR FAVOR, al verla tan desesperada pensó que algo le pasaba a la joven.

-Tranquila, ya sabes que no debes agitar por favor... ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba como loca por el barco sin dejarlo ni hablar, hasta que llegaron al camarote, para encontrarse con un Albert pegado al retrete aún vomitando y tan débil que no podía ni levantarse, el medico se asusto pues sus labios estaban pálidos, el pobre muchacho parecía estar bastante mal.

Después de dejarlo vomitar por otro rato le ayudo a levantarse y a caminar hasta su cama, enseguida le chequeo el pulso, después de respirar un poco se dio cuenta que no había llevado su maletín y no podía revisarlo.

-No deje que se levante, traiga ese cubo de basura y si le vuelve el vomito que la haga en el, tengo que ir por algunas cosas a la enfermería, ella asentía asustada, él nuevamente compensaba a vomitar.

-Me estas asustando Albert ¿Te sucede? el trataba de responder pero nuevamente empezaba a devolver el estomago.

-Por favor, saca ese cosa que el olor es demasiado asqueroso, con la mano señalaba la comida que estaba dispuesta para la cena, ella lo miraba sin entender nada.

-Pero si es la cena, incrédula se acercaba a olerla y le parecía que el olor era de lo más delicioso, nuevamente las arcadas atacaban a su esposo por lo que ella corría a sacara toda la comida y correr hasta dentro del camarote de nuevo.

-¿Qué rayos? el medico venia corriendo y se paro al verla poner aquel tazón de sopa en el suelo.

-Estos dos son muy extraños, esto parece cosa de locos, aligero la marcha y la detuvo cuando sacaba una pequeña canasta de pan.

-¡Se puede saber qué se supone qué esta haciendo? ella lo veía y se levantaba de hombros.

-Dice que la comida tiene un olor asqueroso, me ordeno que la sacara y eso estoy haciendo, al entrar lo encontró más tranquilo recostado de la cabecera de la cama abrazado del cubo de basura como si de ello dependiera su vida entera.

-¿Se siente mejor? el doctor lo veía preocupado realmente estaba muy pálido y desmejorado.

-Si, el olor de la crema de calabazas me dio nauseas, que hedor tan espantoso, el pobre rubio hablaba sin abrir los ojos, el medico lo escuchaba sin entender que decía este hombre, realmente ya estaba empezado a pensar que este par había escapado de un sanatorio para enfermos mentales o algo por el estilo, realmente era extraños.

-Si su esposa me dice eso, le contestaría que es debido a su estado, pero creo que usted tiene una fuerte indigestión, o que su sentido del olfato esta muy desarrollado, de no ser por que se sentía muy débil el pobre Albert le habría contestado, se limito a deslizarse sobre su mullida cama y meterse bajo la abana.

-¿ o puedo creer que le diga eso a mi esposo? ¿no ve que se siente mal? ¿acaso esta ciego y no ve que esta pálido? debería darle vergüenza como medico tratar de esa manera a un paciente, el medico respiraba resignado y arrepentido, el pobre muchacho no tenia la culpa de sentirse mal.

-Por ahora solo podemos dale un poco de suero ¿Esta bien? realmente creo que es una indigestión porque algo de lo que comió le debió sentar mal.

-Pero es que desde hace tres días casi ni come, solo prueba un poco la comida y ya no quiere más, le joven casi lloraba al decir aquello, el medico estaba desconcertado, podía esperar aquellos síntomas de una mujer embarazado pero no de un hombre.

-Esperemos que con el suero se ponga mejor, enseguida le mando un poco déjelo descansar, por cierto ya el abuelito de alguien reacciono, esta mañana abrió los ojos y pidió ver a su hija.

-¿Su hija esta en el barco? pero nunca lo ha visitado, aquello asombro a la joven que enseguida se mostraba molesta.

-Tranquila, el pobre parece estar un poco desorientado, según los registros viaja solo, hoy pasaron dos caballeros a preguntar por él y corroboraron esto, por ahora debe atender a su esposo que no la esta pasando nada bien.

-En cuanto William mejore lo iremos a visitar y hacerle compañía un rato, disculpe la molestia por favor, una vez más el doctor se sentía apenado.

-No tiene nada que agradecer es mi trabajo por favor disculpe si fui algo brusco el día de hoy ha pasado de todo y la verdad no ha sido uno de los mejores, no es fácil lidiar con las personas cuando están enfermas y se sienten mal.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo, ella sonreía restando importancia a lo que había sucedido.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
